I Can't Seem to Remember to Forget You
by Lylandria
Summary: Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo have been engaged for six years. She is now a doctor and he is busier than ever as the CEO of Shinhwa. When Jan Di goes to a conference overseas, she runs into Yoon Ji Hoo. Old feelings resurface for both. What will happen when soulmates reunite? My first attempt at fanfiction! Comments welcomed! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Jan Di sat down at the dining table, picked up her chop sticks and began toying with her rice.

"Good Morning, Joon." she said offering a smile to the handsome man sitting across from her.

Without looking up, Gu Joon Pyo muttered, "Morning."

She studied her fiancé and his lack of reaction to her presence. Gu Joon Pyo was immersed in the financial section of the morning paper. He had recently cut his curly locks in order to appear more professional. He was dressed smart, in a three piece Armani suit with handmade Italian leather loafers. His cufflinks were solid gold to match the pin on his silk tie. He was, after all the CEO of Shinhwa. Keeping up appearances was everything.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "So I just finished making reservations for my trip to Toronto."

"Mm," Joon Pyo answered, still immersed in the newspaper.

"I'm pretty excited to be attending the International Physicians Association Conference."

"Mm."

Realizing that Gu Joon Pyo's answers were on auto-pilot, she continued. "The director tells me that I'm one of the youngest Korean physicians to ever attend."

"Mm."

Agitated, she looked directly at Joon Pyo and announced, "Oh, and I'm pregnant."

Joon Pyo dropped the paper. "What?!"

"Well at least I have your attention now."

"Mian, Jan Di-ah. I'm just reading an article on our company. What were you saying?"

Jan Di sighed. "The physician's conference in Toronto? I leave tomorrow. "

"Is that so? How long will you be gone?"

"About a week. I was wondering if you could take some time off and go with me? The conference only lasts about 4 hours a day. I thought we could somewhat make a vacation of it."

"I can't. I have a shareholders meeting next Tuesday and I have to make an appearance at the new Shinhwa resort in Atami, Japan."

"Oh," Jan Di replied, disheartened.

"But hey, when you get back, let's meet up for dinner. I'll make the reservations." Joon Pyo looked at his watch, "Aish…I'm late. Don't wait up for me tonight, okay?"

"But…" she started but couldn't finish because he had already left the dining room. _…will I even see you before I leave?_

Jan Di and Joon Pyo had been engaged for six years. Seven years since his return from the United States. Six years since she finally accepted his proposal. Five years since they decided to move into a condo in Gangnam. Three years since she graduated from medical school. She toyed with the engagement ring on her finger. _You said we'd get married after I graduated, pabo. _But life had intervened. Shinhwa opened more and more international offices which required his time and attention and Jan Di found herself spending more and more time alone. Their wedding was put on the backburner and each time she brought it up, Joon Pyo cited scheduling conflicts.

To outsiders, they looked like a couple in love. Jan Di learned well how to mingle at corporate functions and how to navigate reporters questioning when the wedding would finally happen. At home, she was lucky to see him once a week and even then it was usually in passing. Occasionally they'd have dinner at a nice restaurant. Each night, Jan Di cooked a delicious dinner for two just in case. Joon Pyo's portion usually went into a doshirak for the next day.

She pushed herself away from the dining table and collected the plates and bowls. After putting the dishes in the washer, she grabbed her lab coat and purse, gave herself one final look in the mirror and headed out of the house for work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Mian - Sorry**_  
><em><strong>Aish - no direct translation but similar intent as if you were to say "damn" or "crap" out of frustration.<br>Pabo - mild way of calling someone stupid or an idiot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The day at the clinic was uneventful for the most part. There were a steady stream of patients to see, but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. As Jan Di locked the door behind the last patient, she went to sit at the desk to finish reviewing files. Her eye was caught by a framed picture of her, grandfather and Ji Hoo. Her fingers gently traced the outline of the picture frame.

"Pogoshipoyo." She could have been saying she missed either of the two men in the photo. Ji Hoo's grandfather had passed away a few years ago and left the clinic in Ji Hoo's care. Ji Hoo has been volunteering as a doctor in Rwanda for the past five years. When he left, he asked Jan Di to watch over the clinic while he was gone. Jan Di heard from Ji Hoo rarely. The occasional letter or card would arrive in her mailbox, but it was always short and sweet.

She loved working at grandfather's clinic. Treating average, everyday people helped keep her grounded and connected with the community. She felt more at home at the clinic than she did at her condo most days.

Jan Di finished writing notes in the last patient file and looked at her watch.

"I'll be late to meet Ga Eul!"

She quickly put everything away and left the clinic. She and Ga Eul were scheduled to meet for coffee after work.

Jan Di arrived at the small, but quaint, café and saw Ga Eul sitting at a table near the window.

"Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed, waving excitedly to her friend.

Jan Di smiled and made her way to the table. She set her stuff down and shouted to the server, "One Café Americano and a plate of macaroons please!"

"I can't stay out too late, Ga Eul. I have a flight to catch early tomorrow."

"Oh! That's right! You're headed to the conference in Toronto! I'm glad I got to meet with you before you go." Ga Eul said brightly.

Jan Di's expression turned sad.

"What's wrong, Jan Di?"

"Joon Pyo…" Jan Di sighed, "I was just thinking that it's great that you want to see me before I go, but Joon Pyo is too busy to even send me off. I saw him this morning and that's probably the last time I will see him for a week."

"Ugh, that pabo. He only knows the meaning of 'priorities' when it comes to work. It's bad enough that he's made you wait-"

Jan Di cut off Ga Eul. "He's really busy. I knew that he would be when I accepted his proposal. I just didn't think it would be so bad. We barely see each other once a week. But he tries."

"Tries? You think that taking you to dinner once in a blue moon is trying?"

"Ga Eul…"

"I'm serious, Jan Di. You've been together for ages and he still refuses to marry you." Ga Eul frowned.

"I wouldn't call it refusing. He's bu-"

This time it was Ga Eul's turn to cut off Jan Di. "He's busy, right? That's no excuse. People have to learn to balance their career and relationships. Take Yi Jung and I for example…"

"Ga Eul, no offense, but comparatively Yi Jung sunbae isn't running an international conglomerate. He has the luxury as a potter to spend time with you. Joon Pyo and I are just busy all the time."

"I still think he could put in more of an effort."

"I know I brought it up, but let's not talk about this anymore. It's my last night in Seoul for a week, let's enjoy ourselves!" Jan Di said, trying to lighten the mood.

The server arrived with a huge plate of macaroons. "These look delish!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung had been married for three years. Who would have ever thought that her feisty little friend could tie down Mr. Casanova? They were the picture of marital bliss. Yi Jung gave Ga Eul confidence and Ga Eul helped mend Yi Jung's tormented heart.

Friendly conversation continued for another hour before Jan Di stood up. "I've got to get home. I'll pay this time!"

Ga Eul agreed to pay next time and the two friends embraced.

"Have fun, Jan Di. Be safe. And don't forget to send me a postcard!"

Jan Di laughed, "I'll be back before it even arrives, Ga Eul."

"I know, but still!" Ga Eul protested.

"Okay, I promise to send one."

Jan Di walked into an empty condo and sighed.

"Well, I guess I really won't get to spend time with him before I leave."

She flipped on the lights and headed to the bedroom. A note was on the pillow.

_Jan Di-ah,_

_I probably won't be back tonight. There are a lot of contracts to review and I have a dinner meeting later at Shinhwa Hotel. Most likely I will crash for the night there. I came home to leave you this note and to tell you I love you. I was afraid if I talked to you on the phone or saw you in person, I wouldn't want to let you go._

_All my love,  
>Gu Joon Pyo<em>

Jan Di rolled her eyes. _Actions speak louder than words, Joon, but I love you too._

She tucked the note in the pocket of her hand bag. Then she proceeded to pack for her trip. Finally after everything was ready to go for the morning, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Pogoshipoyo - **_I miss you._**  
>(Name)-ah - <strong>_a title added to close friend's/loved one's names that are not your elders._**  
>Sunbae - <strong>_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).


	3. Chapter 3

After 13 hours, the plane touched down at Pearson Airport and Jan Di couldn't wait to stretch her legs. Flying first-class was nice, but after such a long flight, she was jet-lagged, stiff and ready to get to her hotel.

A chauffeur was waiting for her just outside of baggage claim. "Miss Geum, I am your chauffeur, Jack. I will take your luggage. Your limo is waiting for you."

"Limo?", Jan Di questioned. She was fine with taking a taxi.

"Yes, ma'am," the chauffeur continued with a hint of a british accent, "Mr. Gu said to insist even if you refuse. It's a gift for you."

Jan Di sighed, but got in the limosine while her luggage was being stowed in the trunk. It was incredibly decadant: plush leather seats, a full bar, a flat screen TV, and many other amenities. She stared out the window. _Joon totally overdoing it again._

The chauffeur opened the front door and slid into his seat. Jan Di spoke up, "Sir, I am assuming since uh...Mr. Gu is involved, my lodging accomodations have changed?"

"Yes, ma'am. Your reservations at the Raddison have been cancelled. You will be staying in the Prime Minister's Suite at the Royal York. As you know, your conference is also being held at the Royal York. I will be responsible for transportation services during your stay. If you need anything, please contact me. My card is on the bar next to you." With that, Jack tipped his hat in the rear view mirror and Jan Di, sighing once more for good measure, closed her eyes for a quick nap.

It was times like this that she was happy she took private English lessons for years. Being with Joon Pyo meant having to meet various CEOs and dignitaries - all of whom seemed to speak English. Although she had a bit of an accent and trouble with certain slang terms, her English was, for the most part, perfect.

"Miss Geum, we've arrived." Jack opened her door and offered her his hand.

Jan Di placed her hand in his and stepped out of the limo. The Royal York was grandiose. It was a tall historic skyscraper with red outdoor carpeting leading to large bronze revolving doors. A concierge was waiting for her.

"Miss Geum, this is Peter, your personal concierge. He will take care of you from here. I have your basic itenerary for your stay, but do not hesitate to contact me..."

Jan Di's attention was diverted to the revolving doors a small distance away from her. She saw the back of a man in a tailored suit with a slender build, tawny brown hair. He turned his head to the side slightly and she notice that he had the same profile as...

"Sunbae!" she shouted towards the revolving door, but the gentleman had already entered the hotel. She took a step forward and Peter grabbed her arm gently. She turned around to see her chauffer and concierge staring at her quizzically.

"Miss Geum are you okay?" Peter inquired.

Jan Di turned back towards the revolving door, but there was no one there. "I-I'm sorry. It's been a long flight. I thought I saw someone I knew. I think I need a rest."

"Very well, Miss Geum," Peter smiled, "You have 5 hours until the International Physician's Association's Welcome Dinner. Let me show you to your room."

Jan Di followed Peter through the large hallways of the lobby. Beautiful columns, tile mosaics, crystal chandeliers and painted ceilings surrounded her, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

_I must be out of my mind_, Jan Di thought as she shook the idea from her head that she actually saw Yoon Ji Hoo. _There's no way...he's halfway across the world. I'm just seeing things. _However, a not too small part of Jan Di was disappointed and hoped that it really was Ji Hoo that she saw.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - for those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Sunbae - Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jan Di stepped out of the shower and began to dry her hair. The jet lag had melted away after a nap. She peeked outside of the bathroom door and admired her suite. Large windows overlooked downtown Toronto. It felt so strange to be so far away from home without Joon Pyo, but she felt comforted in the knowledge that he reserved this room for her. _He still took time out of his busy schedule to think of this, _she marveled.

Once dry, she gathered her hair and put it into an elegant chignon, leaving a few strands down to frame her face. She applied make up and then walked over to the large closet to decide what she would wear to the dinner. After a few moments, she picked a navy blue, knee length, satin and organza halter dress with a silver chain belt around the waist. She slipped on silver satin stilettos and a matching handbag. She accessorized with sapphire earrings, a thin silver bracelet and a simple sapphire pendant necklace.

When she first met Joon Pyo, she viewed clothes as nothing more than a necessity for covering up. Fast forward a few years, and here she was, practically a fashionista. Despite her and Joon Pyo's access to anything and everything, Jan Di didn't indulge often, but she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of shopping. _A good pair of shoes really will take you to good places_, she thought and smiled down at her heels.

She twirled once in front of the mirror, gave herself a wink and headed down to the ballroom for tonight's event.

Two men dressed in hotel uniform grandly opened the french doors to the ballroom. Jan Di gasped in awe of the beautiful architecture in front of her. Vaulted, oil painted ceilings, large windows with golden curtains, crystal chandeliers and parquet floors filled her view.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi!" she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Oh! Seonsaengnim!" Jan Di waved at her teacher from Shinhwa University.

"It's been awhile! I am glad you could make it." Young Tae Jung was her favorite teacher in medical school. He taught his students the importance of good bed-side manners and to connect with their patients. He was in his mid-fifties, short and round, with a jovial smile. He was dressed smartly for the occasion in a dark olive suit and tie.

"I'm honored to be here, seonsaengnim, really. Thank you so much for suggesting my presence to the Director." Jan Di bowed.

"Jan Di-ssi, you were my brightest student, how could I not ensure your place at this conference?" Young Tae Jung smiled.

"I thought I was your brightest student, seonsaengnim." Jan Di heard a familiar voice from behind her and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She missed that voice. She had to restrain herself from running straight at that voice and embracing it. Jan Di took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

"Sunbae!" Jan Di couldn't believe her eyes._ It really was you earlier today..._

There was Yoon Ji Hoo. Dashing, charming, genuine and handsome. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a burgundy tie. His tawny hair was the same, with sweeping bangs over his eyes. He stood before her radiating a warm smile and holding two champagne flutes.

"I was going to offer a drink to you, seonsaengnim, but it seems like you are already taken care of." Ji Hoo bowed to his teacher and then turned to Jan Di, "Would you care for some champagne?"

"Y-yes...t-thank you." Jan Di was still shaken and looked at Ji Hoo for some explanation as she accepted the champagne. He winked at her.

"Do you know Jan Di-ssi?" Young Tae Jung asked Ji Hoo.

"She is my dearest hoobae from Shinhwa, our Wonder Girl, Geum Jan Di." He casually clinked his glass with hers as a toast.

"Ah, is that so, _Wonder Girl? _ Jan Di-ssi, you will need to tell me that story later. Well, I will leave you two to catch up...Hello Dr. Smith!" And with that, Young Tae Jung headed off to greet another doctor.

Still embarrassed from the Wonder Girl joke, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, you're supposed to be in Rwanda..."

"Surprise!" Ji Hoo held his arms out wide in front of him as if to present himself to Jan Di.

"What...I mean, how did...I mean, where...?" she stammered.

"I received an invitation just like you did."

"Well of course you did, but that's not what I meant. You're not due back from Rwanda for at least another three months." Jan Di raised an eyebrow at Ji Hoo.

"I ended my stay a bit early to attend the conference at the request of Young-seongsaengnim. But, look at you...here you are at this conference for the world's top doctors. Are you the same Jan Di that was always late to class, causing trouble and knocking a cadaver off the table during anatomy?"

Jan Di blushed. "Sunbae, quit teasing. You trusted me enough to run grandfather's clinic!"

Ji Hoo looked at the ground. "Grandfather wouldn't have had it any other way."

In an effort to quickly change the subject, Jan Di reached up and brushed at the lapel of Ji Hoo's suit. "Wow, sunbae, you haven't changed at all! It's like time has stopped for you. I wish Joon Pyo was here to see you as well."

Ji Hoo smirked. "You have changed considerably - when did you become so fashion-minded? You must really blend well with the Gangnam elites." he joked, "Speaking of Gangnam elites, how is the mighty Gu Joon Pyo?"

"He's busy. Busy, busy, busy...but good! Things are great, really." Jan Di tried to give a genuine smile, but she was never good at lying and her face usually betrayed her.

"Ahem, please take your seats ladies and gentleman. Dinner will be served shortly," a voice announced over the audio system. Everyone began to find their designated table.

"Looks like we are interrupted from spending quality time together even here. Let's catch up more after dinner. Are you up for a second round of drinks later?" Ji Hoo asked.

Jan Di smiled and nodded her head. Ji Hoo placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze, letting his palm linger a little longer than it should have. Jan Di felt her face flush and she looked sheepishly at the ground.

"I'm really happy to see you, Jan Di-ah." He finally let go of her shoulder and began to walk away. "Remember, drinks after!"

"You too, sunbae...I am really happy to see you, too." she said under her breath as she headed towards her table. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Seeing him gave her quite a shock, but why did she have a case of the butterflies, too?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 5 will be coming in the next couple days. Jan Di and Ji Hoo continue to reunite over drinks in the next chapter. Thank you so much for your comments! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**(Name)-ssi - **_Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
><strong>Seonsaengnim<strong> - In this context it means teacher.  
><em><strong><em><strong>Sunbae - <strong>_**_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><em>__**Hoobae - **_Junior. The reverse of Sunbae. An underclassman at school or someone with less time/experience at the workplace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a five course meal consisting of a tomato and bocconcini salad, lobster bisque, pasta primavera, fliet mignon with summer vegetables and a white chocolate raspberry truffle cheesecake. By the time dessert arrived, Jan Di was stuffed and only had two bites.

She enjoyed her tablemate's company. There were 4 other doctors aside from herself, each from a different part of the world: Germany, France, India and the United States. They conversed between the event's speeches and spoke about medical differences related to each other's culture.

By the time dinner ended, she was a bit drowsy from all the food and drink.

"You didn't forget our plans, did you?" Ji Hoo came up from behind and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not, I'm just overstuffed!" Jan Di smiled.

"How about the Library?"

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"The Library." Ji Hoo gestured to his right as they left the ballroom. There was a bar just to the right of the ballroom. Above it read The Library and inside was a cozy room filled with books and overstuffed chairs.

"Oh, it's a bar." Jan Di chuckled. "I was worried for a moment you got a case of extreme academia."

"Well its definitely a convenient distance from the ballroom and our rooms considering we never have to leave the hotel." Ji Hoo proposed.

"True. Shall we?" Jan Di held out her hand as if to lead the way.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were sat in a quiet corner at a table with large velvet arm chairs. She ordered a cosmopolitan and he ordered a brandy.

"Too bad they don't offer soju." Jan Di grumbled.

"It's probably best that they don't; they'd have to worry about two sloppy Koreans by closing time." Ji Hoo said and they both laughed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment. These type of moments were never awkward between Jan Di and Ji Hoo. She understood his depth and enjoyed his company regardless.

Ji Hoo finally spoke. "I have a presentation to give tomorrow at one o'clock on modern medical advancements in the East."

"Daebak! I'm scheduled to attend that." Jan Di sat forward in her seat, "I thought Young-seongsaengnim was giving that presentation?"

"He's the MC. There will be four of us presenting for various countries in the East. I'm speaking on behalf of Korea."

"That's really amazing, sunbae."

Their drinks arrived and Ji Hoo took a sip of his brandy before starting up the conversation again. "So, tell me about everyone back home."

Jan Di took a deep breath as there was so much to tell, "Woo Bin-sunbae is busier than ever with his...erm...Father's company, but he's settled down with a lovely girl named Katsurami Mika. He met her in Japan on a business trip and word is that she has Yakuza ties. No surprise, there. Let's see...Ga Eul and Yi Jung are set to take their fifth honeymoon next month."

"Fifth?" Ji Hoo asked incredulously.

"Don't get me started. After three years, those two are more in love than when they were dating." Jan Di had a look of mock disgust on her face.

"And Joon Pyo?"

After gulping her cosmopolitan, she started, "Like I said earlier, he's busy but good. Ever since his mother retired to spend more time with his father, he and Joon Hee have taken up the mantle. She's the director of domestic affairs while he handles international affairs."

"So when are you going to marry him?"

"Pardon?" Now it was Jan Di's turn to be incredulous.

"What's holding you back from the wedding? It's been years now, Jan Di-ah."

"What's holding _me _back from the wedding?" she scoffed, "Nothing. Where did you get the idea that _I'm _the one putting it off?"

"Joon Pyo said..."

"He said what?" She leaned in forward and rested her elbows on one crossed knee.

"I talked to him a few months ago and asked him when I would be receiving an invite. He told me that you were too busy with the clinic and couldn't commit to a date."

"What a load of crap." Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"So..." Ji Hoo prodded.

"So, nothing. I've been ready to head to the altar since graduation. He's the one always putting on the breaks. I barely see him. He's always in some other part of the world for business. I thought when we moved out of his family home we'd have more time together, but nothing has changed except that I miss the company of Joon Hee-unnie and their father."

"Still don't get along with the witch?" Ji Hoo smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, that. It's better than it was now that father is awake, but our relationship is very formal at best. I'll never be good enough for Joon Pyo in her eyes."

Ji Hoo's expression turned dark. "Bullshit."

"Sunbae?" Jan Di was confused.

Agitated, he questioned, "What was all of that for if he was just going to place you in limbo forever?"

"All of what for?" she asked, starting to realize what he was getting at.

"Everything you both went through just to be together. It doesn't make any sense to me." Ji Hoo sat back, folded his arms and looked out the window.

Jan Di meekly spoke, "Well, it's not like I didn't know he would be busy."

"Busy my ass, he could make an effort." he spat out.

"You sound like Ga Eul."

"I always liked that girl." Finally Ji Hoo's smile returned.

They both laughed. The mood lightened a bit.

"Well, since we're only going to be busy for a few hours a day," Ji Hoo switched topics, "should we treat the rest of each day as a vacation and see the city?"

Jan Di thought for a moment. _ Treat each day like a vacation? I wanted to do all this with Joon; isn't it ironic that I will be with Ji Hoo instead..._

"Jan Di-ah?" Ji Hoo snapped Jan Di out of her thoughts.

Jan Di sat up, "Oh..yes, of course!"

"How about we start with the Royal Ontario Museum tomorrow after our schedules?" he suggested.

"Sounds great to me!"

They each had a few more drinks and a lot more conversation before heading up to their rooms for the night.

Jan Di undressed, had a quick shower and then crawled into bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Joon Pyo.

The line picked up and she heard Joon's voice, "You arrived safely?"

"Yes. How are you?" Jan Di asked.

"Exhausted." Joon Pyo sighed, "We've been planning non-stop for this resort in Atami. But enough about that."

"You'll never guess who I ran into!" Jan Di said with no small amount of excitement in her voice.

The line was silent. "Joon-ah? Are you there?"

"Yeah." he spoke absentminded, "That's great."

"Joon, are you paying attention?"

A loud thud came from the other end of the phone. "Aish...Jan Di-ah, I have to go."

"Another meeting?"

"No, I just spilled coffee all over this proposal." He sounded angry.

"That sucks." Preparing for the conversation to end, she said, "I love you, Joon."

There were the sound of papers rustling on the other end.

"Joon?" she inquired.

"Yeah, me too, I have to go." he quickly said into the phone and then the line went dead.

Jan Di stared at her phone for awhile trying her best not to feel sorry for herself.

"You could just print off another proposal, pabo! Is it that big of a deal? What are all the people you hired for? They could clean it up, dammit! Do you have to be so cold? I haven't talked to you in two days and..."

...and before she knew it, she was crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Soju - **_A type of alcohol. Arguably, Korea's most popular alcoholic beverage._**  
>Daebak - <strong>_"Awesome" or "Cool"_**  
><strong>_**Seonsaengnim** - In this context it means teacher.  
><em><strong><em><strong>Sunbae - <strong>_**_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><em><strong>Aish - <strong>_no direct translation but similar intent as if you were to say "damn" or "crap" out of frustration.  
><em><strong>Pabo<strong> - _a mild form of calling someone stupid or an idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"So in conclusion, we have made great strides in medical advancement over the past ten years. Worldwide cooperation is key. Thank you for your time." Ji Hoo bowed before an applauding audience of his peers.

As the auditorium began to empty, Jan Di approached the podium where Ji Hoo was putting his papers into a briefcase.

"Wow, Sunbae, that was amazing." Jan Di said in awe.

"Think so? I hope everyone else did too. Are we still on for this afternoon?" he asked.

"I've been looking forward to it since you mentioned going to the Royal Ontario Museum last night."

"Alright then, let's get changed and meet me in the lobby in an hour. I've also made dinner reservations at the 360."

"360?" she tilted her head, confused.

"The restaurant atop of the CN Tower." Ji Hoo said with a smile.

"Daebak, sunbae. I wonder if it compares to Namsan Tower?"

"We'll see won't we?"

Geum Jan Di headed to her suite. She opened the french doors to her closet and found the perfect dress for the day: a vintage style floral print in pale yellow, baby blue and white with a scoop neck and empire waist. She slipped on a pair of baby blue peep toe pumps and pulled her hair back with a matching headband.

After touching up her makeup, she made her way to the lobby. Ji Hoo leaned against the pillar, wearing khaki pants, a white shirt and a fitted navy blue blazer.

Jan Di strolled up to him just as he was looking at his watch. "I hope I'm not late."

Ji Hoo turned around and smiled approvingly at the sight before him. "You look lovely."

"Sunbae...since when do you give so many compliments?"

"If life has taught me one thing, it's to never hold back. You'll miss out on precious things." In order to stave off an awkward silence, he continued, "Shall we go, Geum Jan Di-ssi?" He offered his arm to her and she linked hers through his.

"We shall." she smiled. "Should I call my chauffeur?"

"No need. I've rented a car." and like clockwork the valet arrived with a red BMW Z4.

"You F4 boys and your cars..." Jan Di said as she got into the passenger's seat. Ji Hoo just smiled as he put the car into drive.

They both spent the afternoon strolling through the Royal Ontario Museum looking at various displays, paintings and artifacts. Ji Hoo stopped in front of Monet's "Nymphéas" which was on loan from Paris' Musée Marmottan Monet.

"Nymphéas." Jan Di mused.

"You know this painting?"

"I have a copy of it in my study. I became a bit obsessed with Water Lillies and Lotus flowers thanks to your grandfather and his riddles. I also have a few Lotus paintings by Zhang Daqian."

There was a slight pause before Jan Di continued, "I also have the lotus sculpture you gave to me the last time we went to a museum together."

Ji Hoo reached into his jacket's inside pocket and pulled out a post card. "I still have this."

Jan Di pulled the post card from his fingers and flipped it over to find the portrait she sketched of him so many years ago. "Sunbae..."

"Ah, don't concern yourself too much. I brought it because I figured we'd reminisce at some point..."

But Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo with a slight pained expression. Why was he carrying this around after so long? Certainly he had moved on... She had moved on. Hadn't she? But if she had moved on, then what was this feeling in her chest? Why did she want to reach out and touch Ji Hoo's face?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You are engaged, Geum Jan Di. You are to become the daughter-in-law of Shinhwa._ _Get it together, gizibe._

Ji Hoo pinched her cheek. "Hello, wonder girl?"

Squinting up at him, she smirked. "Just lost in thought. What time is it?"

"Time to head to dinner."

Jan Di put her hands together excitedly. "I am starving!"

The pair arrived at the CN tower and rode the glass elevator to the top. "I think this is taller than Namsan." Jan Di said, feeling slightly dizzy. "The view is stunning!"

Jan Di was staring out at the city scape, but Ji Hoo was looking at her. "Yes, it is."

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to 360. The Maitre'D sat them at a table by the window. They started off the evening with a bottle of vintage wine. Jan Di ordered linguine with Atlantic Lobster and Tiger Shrimp while Ji Hoo opted for Lamb Chops with Braised Garlic. After, they shared English sticky toffee pudding for dessert and conversed over coffee.

"Thank goodness for coffee. I think I drank too much wine." Jan Di giggled.

"Are you not a good drinker?"

"So-so. I could be drunk on the atmosphere and food, as well. Everything is just perfect."

While Ji Hoo slipped the server his credit card, he asked "Would you like to take a stroll around the tower before we head back to the hotel?"

"That would be great."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked side by side. She laughed at his (not-very) funny jokes. And he knew it was because of the wine, but didn't mind. Finally they came to a stop in front of a large glass viewing area. Ji Hoo cleared his throat.

"Jan Di, you know, we've been friends for such a long time..." Ji Hoo started.

"Mmm." Jan Di replied, dreamily.

"...I wouldn't be offended if you wanted to drop the formal speech..."

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo.

"...and if you wanted to call me something other than Sunbae..."

"What else would I call you?", a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Well..." Ji Hoo turned red.

She leaned forward. "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi?"

"I wasn't..." he stammered.

"Ahjussi?" she said and bowed.

"Geum Jan Di!" he scolded and she laughed. He immediately softened. He couldn't resist her laughter.

"Well then, I guess all that's left is...op-pa?" she said the title in a slow and deliberate flirty tone.

"Well if you don't want to..." Ji Hoo looked at the ground.

"So my sunbae is now my oppa." she giggled. "Won't Mr.-High-and-mighty just _love_ that."

Ji Hoo stopped and looked down at her. Jan Di faced the window.

"Well, too bad, Gu Joon Pyo!" she said to the city scape. "You are too busy to even think about me, so I'll call whoever I want oppa!"

"Yah, Geum Jan Di..." Ji Hoo was surprised at her sudden change.

She began to sniffle, "You just do what you've always done and I'll be your little doll for special occasions. You promised me things would change after your father woke up. You promised me you'd marry me. You promised me..."

Ji Hoo embraced Jan Di who began to quietly sob. "I'm okay, really. Just the wine got to me. That's all. I'm talking nonsense."

"Really?" Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Really. I'm just tired. Maybe we should just head back to the hotel. I'm sorry I ruined the evening."

"Geum Jan Di." Ji Hoo said in a soft tone, "In your life, you are capable of doing a great many things, but you could never ruin anything for me."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He brushed away a stray tear on her cheek. Like some strange gravity, Jan Di could feel herself being pulled towards him. He began to lean in towards her lips.

_What are you doing Jan Di...this...isn't...right._

She pressed against him in a moment of abandon. And just as their lips were about to touch...

"EWWWWWWW!"

The two of them, startled, pulled apart quickly. There before them was a young boy wearing a Blue Jays shirt, holding a stuffed moose in one hand, and pointing at them with the other. "You guys are cootie-heads! KISSING IS SO GROSS!"

"Coo-tie heads? What in the world?" Jan Di said.

"Liam, get over here!" An exasperated mother ran up and grabbed him by his arm. "I am so sorry, sir...ma'am." As she pulled the boy away, he turned his head to stick out his tongue at Ji Hoo.

"Yeah, thanks kid." Ji Hoo murmured under his breath.

"Sunbae?"

"Oh nothing..." he decided not to correct her on calling him sunbae.

The two were quiet on the way back to the hotel. Both lost in their thoughts about the night's events. The revelation of the true nature of Jan Di and Joon Pyo's relationship was a bit of a shock to Ji Hoo. He thought things were well with them, and then in a moment of weakness he tried to kiss Jan Di. Jan Di was swept up in a torrent of guilt and anguish over almost kissing Ji Hoo. It was unlike her to do such a thing.

"_I must be out of my mind..." _they both thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Many many apologies for the delay! Your humble author was in the hospital for a week and school and family life also became a priority. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. Please give your feedback! I read all my comments! Thank you for reading so far. Jan Di and Ji Hoo will be headed back to Korea soon - surprises, drama and romance around every corner.**_

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Gizibe - **_slang term for girl, milder connotation than calling a woman a bitch._**  
>Daebak - <strong>_"Awesome" or "Cool"  
><em><strong>Sunbae - <strong>_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><em><strong>Ahjussi - <strong>_title given to a middle aged man. Can be offensive to people in their late 20's and early 30's.  
><em><strong>Oppa<strong> - _a girl would call an older male friend or her older brother this.  
><em><strong>(Name)-ssi - <strong>_Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
><strong>Yah<strong> - similar connotation as Hey!


	7. Chapter 7

Jan Di woke up to the sound of the alarm on her phone. She rolled over groggily to shut it off. Then, still half asleep and peering out of one open eye, she checked to see if she missed any phone calls or texts.

"You can't pick up a phone to call? Fine, Joon." At that moment she obstinately decided she wouldn't call him again until he made the effort to contact her.

She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her disheveled hair. There was a knock at the door. She pulled a robe around herself, put on her slippers and trudged to the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service." a voice called from the other side.

She thought it odd as she hadn't called for room service, but opened the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't order..."

At that moment her phone rang. "Hello?"

Ji Hoo's voice was on the other end. "Good morning, wonder girl. I thought I'd treat you to breakfast. Eat well. See you soon." He hung up before she could respond.

_Maybe things are awkward for him, too._

The attendant wheeled a tray past Jan Di into the breakfast nook. As he began uncovering plates, she remembered that tips are expected on this side of the globe.

"One moment, my purse is in the bedroom."

"No need for a tip, madam. The gentleman took care of everything," and with that, he nodded his head and left the room.

Jan Di stood there stunned. Before her was a buffet of eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon and fresh fruit. As she began to dish up her breakfast, she noticed a folded piece of paper tucked between two platters. She picked it up and began to read:

_Dearest Wonder Girl,_

_I will be waiting for you in the lobby at 6:00 p.m. Dress casual._

_Yours,_  
><em>Oppa<em>

She sat back in her chair, still holding the note. At first she felt giddy, and then she was struck by a sudden pang of guilt.

_What are you doing, Geum Jan Di?_

She knew this was wrong. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that Ji Hoo and her were just friends, she knew underneath it all there was something else. She had been shaken and she needed to get her head on straight. Things would be different when they were back in Korea. She would go back to being the fiance of the Gu Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo would assume his role as the director of the foundation and they would have to work together at the clinic.

_Fine. Let's meet tonight. I will set things straight. This is important to your future husband and Ji Hoo as your best friend._

But a small part of her heart hurt. She had enjoyed herself more with Ji Hoo than she had with Joon Pyo in a long time. She shook off the feeling and began to pick at her breakfast with a diminished appetite.

The day passed as usual. She didn't see Ji Hoo due to their scheduling conflicts. She kept scripting in her head what she would say to Ji Hoo that night and spent the better part of the day distracted.

She lounged around her room after the conference activities were over until it was time to get ready. Her stomach was in knots.

She picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a red, orange and yellow striped blouse and slipped on a pair of red flats. She slid a red, cashmere infinity scarf over her head and arranged it around her neck. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and touched up her face.

_Okay, you can do this._ She took a deep breath, grabbed her red over-sized purse and headed downstairs.

It never failed. Ever since she saw him a few nights ago in the ballroom for the first time in years, her heart seemed to get stuck in her throat when she would see him.

"Where are we going, sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

"Hmm...still stuck on sunbae, huh?" he playfully scolded. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's a surprise." Ji Hoo said with a wink.

A limousine rolled up to the lobby doors.

"You said casual dress..." Jan Di looked down at her attire and back at the limousine.

"And that's what I meant." he said, "You ready?"

Geum Jan Di gave a nod and slid into the limousine. Once they were on their way, Ji Hoo handed Jan Di a glass of champagne from the wet bar.

Jan Di started, "I don't know if I should, you know, after last..."

But Ji Hoo interrupted her with a sympathetic smile on his face, as if he understood what she was feeling. "Don't over-think things, Jan Di." He held the champagne flute up to her and she took it hesitantly.

After an hour, Jan Di was staring at the country side as they traveled along the highway. "Sunbae, where in the world are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"These farmlands remind me of the rural areas of home. It's beautiful." she mused.

They passed by orchards and vineyards and before she knew it, there was a highway sign that read "Last exit before the U.S.A."

Slightly panicked, she looked wide-eyed at Ji Hoo, "I-I didn't bring my passport."

"Don't worry, we're not crossing the border." Ji Hoo chuckled.

Five minutes later, she found them out of the countryside and into another city. The driver dropped them off in front of the Fallsview hotel.

"Fallsview Hotel? Are we..." she began to guess.

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips. "Come with me." He grabbed her by the wrist and gently lead her down the sidewalk. The atmosphere was charged and busy with people everywhere. She took in everything around her. It slightly reminded her of Macau, with the lights and tourist atmosphere. Finally, they arrived at a hillside tram. As he led her onto the tram, her attention was diverted to the amazing view in front of her.

"Sunbae...Niagara Falls?" she gasped.

"Surprised?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. It's amazing. I had no idea it was so huge. The photographs don't do it justice."

The tram stopped at the bottom and it was all she could do not to run towards the falls. She stopped at the stone and iron railing that lined the edge of the cliff opposite the falls. She was at a loss of words. Then she looked at Ji Hoo. He was staring at her with an adoring smile on his face. He was enjoying her reaction to his surprise as much as she was enjoying the falls.

They walked along the sidewalk quietly, marveling at the falls until they stumbled upon a gift shop. "Uhhh...Ga Eul. I almost forgot! Sunbae, lets stop in here." It was her turn to grab him by the wrist and drag him into the store.

She browsed through the many postcards available until she found the perfect card. It was a night time picture of the falls with fireworks and lights reflected on the water. Jan Di made her purchase and then the pair headed to a food court attached to the shop.

"What would you like for dinner?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Hmm..." she gazed at the menu. "Oh! Chili dog! I've never had one."

"Sounds, good, I'll get one, too."

Ji Hoo paid for the food and motioned for Jan Di to follow him. Outside of the food court were a line of horse drawn carriages. "How about a ride?"

They climbed in the carriage and, as they ate, they took in the beautiful views of Niagara Falls. The falls themselves, the flower beds, the people, the buildings and the shops.

"Would you like to get off here, sir?" the gentleman driving the carriage asked, "Clifton Hill is a huge tourist attraction. You and your wife may find it to your liking."

Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at each other and chuckled at the gentleman's mistake. "Yes, we'll get off here. Thank you." Ji Hoo handed him some money for the ride and they hopped out of the carriage.

"You know, sunbae, you don't have to pay for everything."

"I know." he said with a wink.

They toured the sights of Clifton Hill. They played at the arcade. They strolled through a wax museum, taking silly photos of themselves with wax celebrities. They stopped by the Hershey's store and bought some chocolate. Finally, they headed towards the Niagara Sky Wheel.

The huge ferris wheel towered above them. "Afraid of heights?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not a chance!" she said excitedly.

"Well, then, lets go!"

The pair entered a gondola and the ride began it's slow ascent upwards. Jan Di decided that now was a good time to set things straight. They were alone in a quiet place. A better chance may not come along. She began, "Sunbae...listen."

Ji Hoo cast his eyes downward, expecting what she would say.

She continued, "This - all of this - has been amazing. Reconnecting with you has been like a dream. But I have to wake up from this dream. If I don't, I may lose myself and everything that is important to me. I am not the Geum Jan Di you used to know. There are so many things tied to my name. Future daughter-in-law of the Gu family. Fiance to Korea's most powerful entrepreneur. My life isn't my own any-"

"Jan Di-ah." Ji Hoo cut her off. "Do you know why I went to Rwanda?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"I went to try to forget you. And believe me, I tried so hard to forget you, but I can't seem to remember to forget you. Losing grandfather and then losing you, it was too much for me to deal with. So I signed up to volunteer my time in Rwanda. I figured it was far enough away."

Jan Di sat silent, stunned.

"I actually dated another doctor while I was there, but I realized why I was so drawn to her. She reminded me so much of you. Her smile, her laugh, her tenacity. Once I came to that conclusion, our relationship ended. She was just a replacement for you. The you I've never had - the you I couldn't have. So I immersed myself into my work. I thought that time would heal it all. And when I could have just one thought - just one - that didn't leave me thinking of you, I would return to Korea. But that day never came."

Jan Di bit her lower lip. She had no idea he had literally ran away from the reality of things. She just figured that he wanted to pursue his philanthropic efforts.

"When Young-seongsangnim asked me to participate in this conference, I asked him if there would be any representatives other than us from Korea. When I heard your name, I thought it must be fate. I couldn't keep running. I couldn't keep hiding. I had no plans to leave Rwanda until that moment."

"But your last letter to me said you would be home in three months.."

"I wrote that in there to throw you off. I wanted it to be a complete surprise when you saw me. Look, Jan Di-ah, I know better than anyone that this dream will have to end. But how can I not be selfish, right now? It's just you and me here. And I'm not asking anything of you but for you to be here with me. The kiss..." Ji Hoo trailed off, before beginning again "The kiss that almost happened, it's not a mistake to me, but I never meant to tempt you into that. And for that, I am sorry. You are a taken woman, by my best friend no less." he ended in a bitter tone.

"Sunbae..no, Ji Hoo, this is all very shocking for me. I never meant for things to turn out this way. I didn't realize you were hurting so much. You mean everything to me, but I have obligations..."

"Is Gu Joon Pyo an obligation?"

"I didn't quite mean it like that."

"I think that's exactly what you meant. He's put you on the shelf, Jan Di-ah. You were never one to just sit around and wait. You knew what you wanted and you went for it. I don't know what is wrong with Gu Joon Pyo, but even I'm surprised that he is behaving this way after how far you both came to be together."

Jan Di blinked back tears.

"I don't want to upset you, my wonder girl. So yes, this is all just a dream and in a few days we will wake up from this dream."

"Will you return to Rwanda?" she asked.

"No. I will be going home."

Jan Di began to speak with sincerity, "I don't want you to run away from me. I know that's selfish. I know it sounds like I want to have my cake and eat it to. But I am engaged to Gu Joon Pyo, for better or worse. But you are my best friend. My soulmate. I can't live without you either."

"Then you won't have to. Even if I can't have you by my side, at least I will face the reality and have you as my friend. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on, but I will do my best to make things comfortable between us. But know this, I may always be waiting for you. If you ever need me..."

"I know, _oppa_." and she threw her arms around her prince in a hug. "I know."

Soon the gondola returned to the ground. Their dream was almost over. Their limousine picked them up after a quick call to the chauffeur and they headed back to Toronto.

Jan Di was groggy and found herself nodding off to sleep. Her head wound up resting on Ji Hoo's shoulder. He glanced over at her sleeping face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

_I'm sorry, Jan Di. I can't give you up. If Gu Joon Pyo won't recognize what a precious gem you are, then I have no choice._

He stared out the window with determination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

_**Sunbae - **_Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><em><strong>Oppa<strong> - _a girl would call an older male friend or her older brother this._**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

The remaining two days of the conference passed by quickly. Jan Di and Ji Hoo continued to meet up in the afternoon to sight-see, but both kept a friendly distance. Before she knew it, she was packing her bags to return to Korea.

She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Ji Hoo's voice sounded from behind the door.

She opened the door and Ji Hoo stepped into her suite. "Wow...even my suite isn't this luxurious."

Jan Di smiled, "It was a gift to me from Joon Pyo. I was originally planning on staying at a hotel near the airport."

"Well, I guess Joon Pyo still has some skills..." he said as he toured the Prime Minister's Suite.

"Would you like some coffee, sunbae? I have a pot brewing." Jan Di offered.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

She went to the coffee pot and poured two cups. "So what brings you by?" she said as she handed him his cup.

"I just wanted to see you before we left today. What time is your flight?"

"2:30 this afternoon. Yours?"

"I fly out around Midnight." he replied.

"At least you can sleep the whole way and skip jet lag." she said with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

The pair talked over coffee for a bit, but there was no heavy conversation. Ji Hoo stood up. "Well, thank you for the coffee, Jan Di-ah. I'll let you get back to packing."

"Ji Hoo..." Jan Di began.

"Yes?"

She wanted to say so many things, but her better sense held her back. She was hoping that when they both returned to Korea, they could continue as friends. She asked, "Do you want to meet up with the gang for dinner when we are back home?"

"That would be great. Have a safe flight." He gave her a hug and then headed for the door.

"You too, sunbae. See you soon."

Jan Di went back to packing, but her heart ached.

_The dream is over. It's time to go back to reality._

Her chauffeur Jack was waiting for her in front of the hotel. As he grabbed her bags to put them in the trunk, he said, "Did you have a good time in Toronto, Miss Geum?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." Jan Di said with a smile.

After sliding into the driver's seat, he looked at Jan Di through the rear view mirror, "I'm surprised I didn't hear from you during your stay."

"Ah, that...I mostly stayed at the hotel and walked around downtown."

"That's too bad. I could have given you a grand tour of Toronto. Perhaps even Niagara Falls." Jack said with a pout.

Jan Di laughed to herself. "Maybe next time, Jack."

Finally arriving at the airport, she said her farewells to Jack and, after making her way from the ticket counter and then through security, she finally settled into her first-class seat. She took out her phone and began flipping through the photos her and Ji Hoo took together.

She quietly mused aloud, "My prince. Always there when I need you. Always there so I'm not alone. Thank you."

By the time the plane landed at Incheon airport, she was exhausted. It was late afternoon, but she decided to give her greetings to Joon Pyo's parents before she went back to the apartment.

_Let's just get this out-of-the-way._

While she was in Toronto, she picked up a few gifts for Joon Pyo's parents. If she hadn't she would have dealt with months of passive aggressive behavior from Kang Hee Soo, Joon Pyo's mother.

She arrived at their palatial mansion and Butler Lee was there to greet her.

"Geum Jan Di-ssi. Welcome home." he bowed.

"Thank you, Butler Lee. I missed you." Jan Di gave the family butler a hug.

"You're, too kind, agashi." he said as he helped her with her bags.

"Where are omonim and abunim?" she asked.

"Gu-sajangnim is out playing golf. But Kang-sajangnim, she is in the study."

"Thank you, I will see myself to the study."

Jan Di made her way through the mansion with the house-staff greeting her along the way. Finally she was outside of Kang Hee Soo's study, but just as she was about to open the door she heard the voice of Kang Hee Soo and Gu Joon Pyo. Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that, oma." Joon Pyo said in an exasperated tone.

"That's not the point, Joon," Kang Hee Soo began to lecture her son, "She is the daughter-in-law to be of Shinhwa. You were just going to let her stay in some shabby hotel and take taxi's everywhere? What if someone saw that?"

_They're talking about me_, Jan Di thought.

"I was busy with other things to even think of that." Joon Pyo retorted.

"So I have to think of it for you? I begrudgingly accepted your relationship. I shouldn't have to cover up for your lack of efforts. It makes my skin crawl. But what can I do? If I don't, you won't. And if you won't, then the tabloids start talking."

"Look, oma, there is a merger coming soon...Shinhwa needs this merger..." Joon Pyo tried to reason.

Kang Hee Soo sounded incredulous, "Ha! Shinhwa always needs a merger to go through. It's what we do. Jan Di is coming home today. Leave and go prepare something nice for her. And get ready to prepare for your wedding! I'll not have it delayed any longer, Joon!"

Jan Di was so stunned by what she heard, she couldn't move her feet. The door opened and there was Gu Joon Pyo with a shocked look on his face. Kang Hee Soo's expression was more annoyed.

Joon Pyo blinked hard, not believing his eyes, "Jan Di-ah! I thought I'd see you at home..."

Jan Di looked past him at Kang Hee Soo, "I came to pay my respects to omonim and abunim before I went to the apartment."

She walked forward as if in a daze. "Omonim, please accept these gifts. Thank you for graciously arranging my stay in Toronto."

"Ah..yes." Kang Hee Soo accepted the gifts.

"Jan Di-ah..." Joon Pyo started.

"If you will forgive my rudeness, omonim, I am not feeling well and will be going home. Please give my greetings to abunim." Jan Di turned around to head for the door.

Joon Pyo yelled after her, "Yah! Geum Jan Di!" But Jan Di pretended she didn't hear him.

_I won't cry here. Not here. Not in this house. Let me just make it to the car._

And make it to the car she did. As the chauffeur pulled away from the Gu family house her phone began to ring. It was Joon Pyo. She turned off her phone and finally succumbed to her tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

**_Agashi - _**Miss or Lady**_  
>Omonim -<em>** Formal title for Mother**_  
>Abunim - <em>**Formal title for Father**_  
><em>_Sajangnim - _**Formal title for President, Boss, Owner**_  
>Oma - <em>**Mom**_  
><em>_Sunbae - _**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><strong><em>(Name)-ssi - <em>**Mr./Ms. A title used when you are acquainted with a person, but not close. Can be used for both male and female.  
><strong>Yah - <strong>similar connotation as Hey!


	9. Chapter 9

Geum Jan Di sat out on the balcony of her apartment. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a tissue in the other. Her thoughts were all over the place as she watched the sun set behind the skyscrapers of Seoul. Her tears had already dried, but her eyes were puffy.

Gu Joon Pyo walked through the front door to find her luggage unpacked in the foyer.

At least she's here, he thought.

He searched the apartment frantically, throwing doors open to various rooms and calling Jan Di's name. She heard him, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Finally he saw her silhouette on the balcony. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he made his way to her.

"Jan Di-ah" he said. She still stared forward. He got down on one knee in front of her and placing his hands over the one holding the tissue, he said again "Jan Di-ah. Look at me, please."

She slowly directed her bleary eyes to his face. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are_ I seriously messed up, Geum Jan Di, _then I don't want to hear it. I'd rather be alone."

"Jagiya, I know this isn't what you wanted to come home to, I'm sorry..."

"Jagiya? Aigoo...You think I want to be called that right now?" Jan Di said and yanked her hand away from Gu Joon Pyo. "I've put up with a lot the last few years, _jagiya_. I've waited patiently while you kept delaying our marriage. I've been supportive. But this. This! How could you, Joon Pyo? How could you?"

"How could I? What did I do? I did nothing! If my mother hadn't intervened, this wouldn't be happening."

"And you think _that's_ okay? Not doing anything?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Even Ji Hoo-sunbae said you told him I was the one putting off the wedding."

"...Wait, Ji Hoo?" Joon Pyo was taken aback, "When did you talk to him?"

"He was at the conference in Toronto." Jan Di said nonchalantly.

Joon Pyo raised his voice slighty, "Why didn't you tell me? Are you keeping secrets now?"

Jan Di was at her limit and shouted, "Yah! Gu Joon Pyo! You're one to accuse me of keeping secrets! And the reason I didn't tell you is because you never bothered to call me after your precious contracts were ruined by coffee!"

"I told you Jan Di, I was busy..." Joon Pyo tried to defend himself.

"You're always busy." Jan Di said as she stormed back into the apartment. She grabbed her purse off the couch and headed for the door.

"Geum Jan Di! Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to see tears in her eyes.

"Out." She yanked her arm from his grasp. "You don't get to pick and choose when you're concerned where I am and what I'm doing." And with that she slammed the door shut behind her.

"AISH!" Gu Joon Pyo grabbed a vase sitting on the foyer table and smashed it into the wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I realize this chapter is short but with the frequent updates over the last few days, I think I will be forgiven ;) I'm fleshing out where I want to take this story next. It seems like Yoon Ji Hoo will be with Geum Jan Di in the end right now, doesn't it? Does Gu Joon Pyo still have it in him to win back her heart? We have A LONG way to go before this story ends, my dear readers. So don't bet on either guy yet. I'm not giving any hints, so you'll just have to be patient. I sincerely thank you for reading, thus far. It has been the comments and views that have kept me inspired to keep writing this fanfiction. *bows***_

_**For those of you new to Korean Dramas, here is a guide to the romanized Korean words used in this chapter:**_

**_Jagiya - _**Honey or Sweetie**_  
>Aigoo -<em>** Similar connotation to "ugh" or "oh dear", used sarcastically in this context.**_  
><em>_Sunbae - _**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).  
><strong>Yah - <strong>similar connotation as Hey!  
><strong>Aish<strong> - damn, usually said out of frustration


	10. Chapter 10

Geum Jan Di flagged a taxi in front of her apartment building and got in.

"Where to, agashi?" said the driver.

"Just drive anywhere."

"Pardon?" the driver said with a quizzical look on his face.

Jan Di rolled her eyes, "Just drive. I have money."

The taxi driver shrugged and pulled away from the building. They drove awhile in silence until she spotted a pojangmacha.

"Ajussi, pull over here." she demanded.

The driver did as he was told and Jan Di paid him as she exited the taxi. She entered the pojangmacha and sat down at a table. "Ajumma! A bottle of soju and some dried squid, please!" she shouted at the woman behind the counter. The pojangmacha was a large tented area with about six tables. Hanging light bulbs gave the interior a golden glow and the large vinyl windows provided a view of the busy streets. A couple sat at one table and an old man at the other.

A few moments later, the middle aged woman brought what she ordered.

Jan Di poured herself a shot of soju.

_Why, Gu Joon Pyo? Why? After so many years, have you changed that much? My life revolves around you. Why should I continually compete with Shinhwa for just a fraction of your attention?_

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had emptied her bottle of soju. "Ajumma, another please!"

"Alright." the ajumma replied and brought out another round.

**3 YEARS EARLIER**

"I never thought I'd be here." Gu Joon Pyo said as he looked around at the drab interior of the pojangmacha.

"You say things like that a lot these days." Jan Di smiled.

"Well, it's true. Since we've been together, there are all sorts of things that I do now that I would have never thought of doing before."

"It's good for your character to be among the commoners, Joon Pyo-ah." Jan Di nudged him.

"You're good for my character, Jan Di-ah." he said as he reached across the table and placed his hands over hers.

"Saranghae." Jan Di said to him lovingly.

"Me too, jagiya." Joon Pyo replied.

"Jagiya?" she said with surprise in her voice.

"What you don't like it?" Joon Pyo raised an eyebrow.

"No, I do, but it just sounds strange hearing it for the first time." she blushed.

"Jagiya, jagiya, jagiya. There, now you've heard it four times. Better?" he said jokingly.

"Yes." Jan Di smiled as she looked at the ground.

"Want to get out of here?" Joon Pyo suggested.

"Sure."

They paid for their drinks and left the pojangmacha. Jan Di linked her arm with Joon Pyo's and leaned into him.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di, I won't fly away. You don't have to hold on so tight."

"I know, I just want to do this. Walk with you. Talk with you. Snuggle with you."

Gu Joon Pyo kissed her on the forehead. "Now that you've graduated we'll have lots of time together to do all of those things."

"Promise?" she asked as she gazed up at him.

"Promise." he replied and squeezed her arm.

Jan Di's attention was caught by a dress in a store window. It was a wedding dress with lots of lace, pearls and a long train.

"Wow, isn't it beautiful?" she marveled.

"It's okay…" Joon Pyo hesitated.

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I figured I'd get Vera Wang to custom design a dress for our wedding." He said matter of factly.

"Honestly, Joon, I don't need all of that."

Joon Pyo put his arm around her, "I want you to have all of that."

"You know what I really want?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Hmm?" Joon Pyo asked.

She hopped up in the air and clapped her hands together, "Let's get married right now!"

"What?" Joon Pyo was caught off guard.

"Let's go register our marriage right now. Then we can go someplace special for our honeymoon. Like New Caladonia, where you took me on our first trip together. Just you and I. Huh? Huh?" she ended her proposal with a bit of aegyo.

"Jan Di-ah, we can't…" Joon Pyo said with a small amount of frustration in his voice.

"Why? Because your mom will have a fit? Never mind all that. Our marriage is about us, Joon-ah. Doesn't my idea appeal to you?"

"Well of course it does," he hesitated, "but I want to marry you in a church, then I will take you to New Caladonia, just you and me."

"Soon?" she asked.

"Very soon."

Geum Jan Di turned to face Joon Pyo. She gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, you'll never know." Then she rose up on her toes and leaned in until her lips touched his. He responded eagerly. People passing by were whispering and giggling at the lovey-dovey couple standing in front of a wedding dress shop.

Breathless, Joon Pyo pulled away. "Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

"My thoughts exactly, _jagiya_." She said and with one last peck on his lips, the two of them flagged a taxi.

Back in the present, Jan Di had bottles and bottles of soju in front of her. "Ya! Gu Joon Pyo! How is this very soon, huh? You made me a fool, you jerk!" She flailed her arm and knocked two bottles of soju off the table. "Oops." She giggled, and then she passed out, face down on the table.

"Geum Jan Di!" Chu Ga Eul arrived just to see her best friend make a spectacle of herself. She ran up to Jan Di and tried shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes, oma…." Jan Di mumbled.

"Tch, this girl." She said as she shook her head at Jan Di. "Ajumma, thank you for calling, I'm sorry for my friend here."

"It's okay, dear. She seemed quite upset. I just took her phone and hoped whoever was on her speed dial would come." She began to clear the table. "Poor thing," she said as she leaned down towards Jan Di's ear, "you don't need a man like that."

"Yi Jung! Come help me with Jan Di!" Ga Eul yelled at Yi Jung who was waiting in the car.

"Aish! If she pukes on my shirt…" he opened the car door and made his way to the pojangmacha.

"…yeah, yeah you'll never forgive me." Ga Eul grumbled.

Yi Jung grabbed Jan Di's arm and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Yah! Where do you think you're taking me, Joon Pyo?!" Jan Di yelled in a drunken stupor.

"Seriously…" Yi Jung glared at Ga Eul.

"Geum Jan Di, wake up!" Ga Eul shouted in her friend's ear.

Yi Jung laid Jan Di down in the back of his car. "Where should we take her?"

"I'm guessing not to her home." Ga Eul ventured.

"Not to our home either. If this has to do with Joon Pyo, I want nothing to do with it." Yi Jung said sternly.

"Yi Jung-ah!" she said in surprise, but he stared straight ahead and started the car.

"Fine, let's get her checked in to the Shinhwa hotel. Her mother would flip if she saw her like this. Just drop us off. I'll take care of her tonight."

"Very well." Yi Jung finally looked at Jan Di sympathetically. "I feel like we've been through this before. I hope Joon Pyo isn't screwing things up again."

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow what's going on." Ga Eul said.

Jan Di started singing, half tone-deaf, at the top of her lungs:

"_Doraboji malgo tteonagara_  
><em>Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara<em>  
><em>Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie<em>  
><em>Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara<em>  
><em>Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae<em>  
><em>Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae<em>  
><em>Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae<em>  
><em>Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh<em>"

"Omo…she's singing Big Bang…ayu…this gizibe."

Yi Jung just laughed as the car neared the hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's the translation of the Korean words found in this chapter:**_

**Agashi** – Miss/Young Lady  
><strong>Pojangmacha<strong> – outdoor bar/snackery. Usually a large tent. Common in Korea.  
><strong>Ajussi <strong>– Middle aged man.  
><strong>Ajumma <strong>– Middle aged woman.  
><strong>Saranghae <strong>– I love you.  
><strong>Jagiya<strong> – Honey/Sweetie  
><strong>Aegyo <strong>– acting cute  
><strong>Oma<strong> – Mom  
><strong>Aish<strong> – Damn/Darn  
><strong>Gizibe <strong>– Slang term for a girl.  
><strong>Omo<strong> – Oh my  
><strong>Ayu <strong>– a noise usually made to express disgust or disappointment.

**The song Jan Di sings is Haru Haru by Big Bang, English lyrics are:  
><strong>_Don't look back and leave  
><em>_Don't find me again and just live on  
><em>_Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories  
><em>_I can bear it in some way  
><em>_I can stand it in some way  
><em>_You should be happy if you are like this  
><em>_Day by day it fades away_


	11. Chapter 11

It was nighttime and Geum Jan Di found herself back at her old school. Everything was dark, save for the moonlight through the windows. She walked down the hall to one of her old classrooms. A silhouette of a man sat at one of the desks. She squinted her eyes to make out who it was.

"Joon Pyo?" she asked.

The shadowy figure turned around.

"I've been waiting for you, Geum Jan Di."

"Ji Hoo-sunbae?"

The shadowy figure stood up and walked towards her slowly. As he got closer the moonlight illuminated Ji Hoo's face. "What are you doing here, sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

"I've been here, waiting for you." Ji Hoo said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Saranghae." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and let his hand linger on her cheek.

"Sunbae, I…" Jan Di took one step back, trying to widen the distance between her and Ji Hoo.

In that moment, Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di close to him.

"We can't do this, I already told you…" Jan Di cried.

But he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. At first she tried, wide-eyed, to push him away. But the feeling of warmth and the presence of Ji Hoo's heartbeat made her surrender. She abandoned herself to the kiss and the two of them shared a moment of passion. Her hands in his hair. His arms around her back. She allowed herself the guilty pleasure of gently biting his lip as they pulled away from each other. This only served to arouse Ji Hoo more as he grasped onto her and began planting light kisses on her cheek, then her neck. A small moan escaped from Jan Di. "Oppa…"

Suddenly the lights came on and Ji Hoo was gone. Her arms hung onto the air where Ji Hoo previously stood. She turned around in a circle, looking for him frantically. "Sunbae? Sunbae!" she called out.

"Who are you calling out for, Geum Jan Di?"

Jan Di swirled around and saw Gu Joon Pyo. "Joon-ah…"

"What are you doing here? Why do you have a look of guilt on your face?"

"I just…let me explain…"

She watched Joon Pyo saunter over to a desk. He stared hard at her, his hand brushing over the top of the desk's surface. "Didn't this used to be your desk?"

Jan Di's face turned to horror when she saw the desk. Just like when she first started at Shinhwa, there was writing all over the desk.

"_Bitch. Slut. Shame! Cheater! Gold-digger! Just Die! Who do you think you are?" _and a plethora of other macabre graffiti littered the surface.

She looked up and suddenly saw that Kang Hee Soo was standing where Gu Joon Pyo was.

"Why is this written here, Jan Di-ah? Did you do something you shouldn't have?" Madam Kang asked with a devilish smirk on her face.

"No! This…this isn't right!" Jan Di said frantically as she took a step backwards.

"You should know your place, Geum Jan Di." Madam Kang stepped towards her. "It's time for you to wake up!"

"…wake up!" Chu Ga Eul said, shaking Jan Di awake.

Jan Di sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, sweat covering her brow and she placed both hands on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Ga Eul asked.

"I-I think so. Just a nightmare." Jan Di began to catch her breath and relax her tense muscles. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Shinhwa hotel." Ga Eul answered.

"How did I get here?"

"That ajumma from the pojangmacha called me." She smiled, "Who would have thought I'd be number one on your speed dial. I thought for sure I'd be three or four."

Jan Di let a halfhearted laugh escape her lips.

"What happened last night? What possessed you to get that drunk?" Ga Eul asked of her friend.

Jan Di rubbed her eyes as she remembered the previous night's events. "Oh no…I hope Yi Jung-sunbae isn't mad at me." She looked at Ga Eul sheepishly.

"Don't worry he's not. Now tell me what happened?" Ga Eul placed her hand gently over her friend's.

Jan Di began to explain what transpired when she arrived at the Gu family home and then continued telling her and Gu Joon Pyo's exchange back at their apartment. "…and so I left. I got in a taxi and, well, you know the rest of the story."

"Jan Di-ah…" Ga Eul looked at her friend sympathetically. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Jan Di said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, just rest for now. I'll run out and get you some haejangguk for your hangover. Wait here, I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Thank you."

Ga Eul headed out and Jan Di settled back into the bed.

_What a dream that was. How awful, _she thought as she closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and then she heard a knock at the door.

"Ga Eul must have forgotten the key." Jan Di rolled out of bed, put on her slippers and a robe and shuffled towards the door.

"Ga Eul, did you forge-" as Jan Di opened the door and looked up her jaw dropped in shock. "Omo! I mean, Omonim!"

There was Kang Hee Soo standing in the doorway. She pushed her way past Jan Di and barged right into the hotel room. Haughtily, she turned around and looked Jan Di up and down. "You look like a wreck and you smell like a drunk." Without giving Jan Di a second to talk, she continued, "Sit down. We need to talk."

Jan Di did as she was told and waited for the "Kang Hee Soo" bomb to drop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to my new readers and welcome back to the ones who have been following my story until now. Sorry for the delayed update! College got in the way and I had to do some extra studying! More updates to come very soon!**

_**Here's the translation of the Korean words found in this chapter:**_

**Pojangmacha** – outdoor bar/snackery. Usually a large tent. Common in Korea.  
><strong>Ajumma <strong>– Middle aged woman.  
><strong>Haejangguk<strong> - Korean soup, usually eaten after a night of drinking to cure hangovers.  
><strong>Saranghae <strong>– I love you.  
><strong>Omonim<strong> – Formal title for mother  
><strong>Omo<strong> – Oh my  
><strong><strong>(Name)-ah<strong>_** - **_**a title added to close friend's/loved one's names that are not your elders.  
><strong><strong>Sunbae<strong>_** - **_**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).


	12. Chapter 12

Jan Di prepared some tea and set it on the table for Kang Hee Soo. She sat down across from Madam Kang, her eyes downcast.

"Omonim…" Jan Di started.

"Tell me, Jan Di-ah, did you have fun in Toronto?" Hee Soo sat back smugly and crossed her arms.

"Pardon?" Jan Di asked in confusion.

"Don't act innocent with me." Hee Soo said as she reached in her handbag and threw a bunch of photos on the table.

Jan Di picked them up and flipped through them one by one. There was a picture of her and Ji Hoo nearly kissing at the CN tower. Another picture was of the pair playing together at the arcade. One picture showed them at the museum. And the final picture was of the two getting on the skywheel together. Jan Di knew how this looked.

"I have eyes everywhere, my dear." Hee Soo leaned forward and looked Jan Di square in the eyes forcing her to look at the ground.

"Who?" Jan Di asked meekly.

"Did you think that Jack was just a chauffeur? I hired him to keep tabs on you." Hee Soo said with a sickly smile.

Surprised at this revelation, Jan Di rushed to defend herself, "Omonim, there's been a misunderstanding."

"They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but I don't think so. These pictures are clear as day what you have been up to." Hee Soo said matter-of-factly.

Jan Di didn't know what to say. How could she defend herself when these photos made it look like she had an affair with Ji Hoo. "I know what this looks like, but I promise nothing happened. Ji Hoo-sunbae was at the conference and we just toured the sights as friends. "

"I could believe that if it wasn't for this picture." Kang Hee Soo pointed at the photo of the two of them nearly kissing.

"Omonim, I didn't do what you are thinking I did." Jan Di was near tears.

Hee Soo sighed. "Fine, let's say you didn't. Nevertheless, it's time for you to get your head on straight and go back to Joon Pyo. Your life belongs to Shinhwa now. For better or worse, you're engaged to Joon Pyo and that carries a great deal of responsibility."

"I am just not sure if Joon Pyo even sees me as his fiancé anymore." Jan Di mused aloud.

"That's irrelevant! Did you think love would last forever?" Kang Hee Soo laughed bitterly. "This is why I was against your relationship. You have your head in the clouds. You aren't meant for this kind of life. You are a commoner."

"Omonim, aren't you being harsh?" Jan Di looked through her bleary eyes at the cold woman in front of her.

"Am I? I don't think I'm being nearly harsh enough. But, despite my reservations regarding your relationship with my son, you have been together long enough now that a split would be detrimental to Shinhwa's image." Kang Hee Soo stood up and grabbed her bag.

"As for the pictures, I'll leave the originals with you. There's no need for Joon Pyo to see those. I expect you to go home today. Make peace with Joon Pyo and get ready to prepare for your wedding. There is a dinner with the Gu family elders this weekend. Your presence is required." And with that Kang Hee Soo headed for the door. As she opened it, Ga Eul was standing on the other side surprised to see Madam Kang on the other side.

Hee Soo looked at Ga Eul and then turned around to Jan Di, "It's time to grow up and get rid of the excess baggage in your life." She glanced once more at Ga Eul with a look of disdain before pushing past her to leave."

"What was that all about?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di flopped into the chair and rested her head in her hand. Ga Eul walked over and saw the photos on the table.

"Geum Jan Di! Is this you and Ji Hoo-sunbae?" Ga Eul said surprised.

"Yes." Jan Di replied exhasperated.

"He was at the conference?"

"Yes."

"Omo…omo! What's this picture?" Ga Eul pointed at the near kiss photo.

"It's not what you think. We didn't kiss." Jan Di was too tired to defend herself properly. She hoped Ga Eul would take her word for it.

"Well did you have something in your eye he was trying to remove? Was he checking your nose for boogers? Is he that far sighted that he couldn't see your face?" Ga Eul asked sarcastically.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Jan Di sat up in her seat.

Ga Eul put her hands up in a gesture for Jan Di to calm down. "I'm just saying this photo is awfully suspicious."

Defensively Jan Di responded, "You're right, it is! We did nearly kiss! It just happened that way. But we didn't and I made it clear to Ji Hoo-sunbae that I am engaged."

"Wow. I can't believe you ran in to him…halfway across the world of all places. Do you think it's fate?" Ga Eul asked whimsically.

"Stop talking nonsense, Ga Eul." Jan Di waved off Ga Eul's question.

"Alright, I get it. I'll leave it alone for now. But you and Ji Hoo do look good together…" she said as she flipped through the photos.

Jan Di shot Ga Eul a look and she dropped the photos back on the table immediately.

"Here's your soup." Ga Eul put the bag on the table and procured a bowl of soup for Jan Di. "Eat it and then get in the shower. I'll call Yi Jung to pick us up and take you home."

But Jan Di didn't want to go home. She needed time to be alone and clear her thoughts. Madam Kang didn't give her that option. She finished her soup, took two headache pills and had a quick shower. When she came out, Yi Jung was sitting at the table with Ga Eul.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Wonder Drunk. Did you enjoy using my car as your personal karaoke?"

"Sunbae…"

"I'm teasing. You okay?" Yi Jung said with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"Well let's get you home then." Ga Eul said.

The car ride from the hotel to Jan Di's apartment was shorter than she hoped it would be. She didn't say much as she was lost in her thoughts on what to do with Joon Pyo. Finally the car pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She said to Ga Eul and Yi Jung. "Dinner is on me next time." She bowed and said goodbye.

"Jan Di, call me if you need me, okay?" Ga Eul looked sympathetically at her friend.

"I will." She waved as the car pulled away, then she took a deep breath before entering the apartment building. She dreaded what waited for her as she rode the elevator up to the top floor. The doors opened and she trudged to her apartment door. She entered the code on the lock as she thought that there was no turning back now.

What she walked in to was surprising. There in the kitchen was Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo talking over a bottle of soju.

"Joon Pyo-ah….sunbae…" Her heart began to race as she wondered what was going on.

Joon Pyo closed the distance between himself and Jan Di in seconds. He grabbed her tightly in an embrace. "Don't ever leave like that again. I thought you weren't coming back. You have no idea how scared I was."

Over Joon Pyo's shoulder she could see Ji Hoo's look away with a pained expression.

"I just needed time to clear my head." She said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Glad to see you again Joon." Ji Hoo headed for the door. "See you at work tomorrow, Jan Di?"

"Huh? Oh…yes. See you then." Jan Di said bashfully.

With a quick wave, Ji Hoo left the apartment.

"Jan Di-ah, are you okay?" Joon Pyo gently put his palms on either side of her face.

Jan Di was emotionally exhausted and did not want to rehash the events of the past couple of days.

"I am really tired, Joon." she released herself from his grasp and threw her purse on the couch, " I'm going to lay down."

"I'll come with you."

"I'm sure you're needed at the office. Don't feel that you have to stay with me. I'll be okay." She said in earnest.

"I can take some time off, jagiya." Jun Pyo said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

_You take time off when you're afraid you'll lose me._ Jan Di thought but dared not say out loud.

Jan Di went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed. Joon Pyo sided up to her and lifted her head gently so she could use his arm as a pillow. She was in no mood for this, but also no mood to fight.

"Look, I am sorry. I have messed up so much in the past. Will you forgive me?" Joon Pyo asked looking down at her while stroking her hair.

"Mmm." Jan Di murmured in a halfhearted acceptance of his apology.

Joon Pyo kissed her on the forehead. "Let's just put this behind us for now and focus on the wedding, okay?"

"Mmm."

"Saranghae, jagiya." Joon whispered as he caressed her face.

Jan Di closed her eyes. Her life had been uneventful for the past few years and now everything had been turned upside down. She felt like she was in the middle of some crazy love triangle – as if this was a perverse replay of her high school years between Joon and Ji Hoo. And what would she say to Ji Hoo tomorrow? Would things be okay? Despite her thoughts, she succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jan Di woke up to the smell of breakfast. Not ready to face the day yet, she took a shower and got dressed in her scrubs. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and finally made her way to the kitchen.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I thought I'd make breakfast. Eat with me." Jun Pyo smiled as he put the last of the dishes on the table.

"You haven't cooked for me in a long time." Jan Di was a bit surprised.

Jun Pyo cast his eyes down, "I know. And I'm sorry for that."

Jan Di picked up her chopsticks and put a small bite of rice in her mouth and then she tried the kimchi. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"Does it taste bad?" Joon Pyo asked.

"No, it's good. I'm just not very hungry." Jan Di said with a bit of gloom in her voice.

"Fine then." Joon Pyo became agitated and slapped his chopsticks down on the table.

Shocked at his sudden change in attitude, she asked, "What?"

Joon Pyo threw his hands in the air. "I took yesterday off, I make breakfast today. You could be a bit more appreciative of my efforts."

Jan DI closed her eyes and said out of exhaustion, "Please, let's not do this. It's been a rough couple of days for me too."

Joon Pyo sighed, realizing his temper had gotten the best of him. "Look, I have to go to work. Take the rest for your lunch. I'll see you tonight."

He gathered his things and headed out to the office. Jan Di sat at the table stunned. She was tired. She was sad. She was angry. She felt guilt. She was many things, but she didn't feel like herself. How could he expect everything to be forgiven over an evening off and some breakfast?_ I can't deal with this right now_, she thought. She pushed herself away from the table, made herself a doshirak and left for work.

When she arrived, Ji Hoo was already there sitting at grandfather's old desk.

"Good morning." he said. "You look tired."

"I am a bit. But I am okay. By the way, what were you doing at our apartment last night?" Jan Di asked.

"I dropped by to see if you made it home safely. When I arrived Joon Pyo was a frantic mess. He told me everything." Ji Hoo looked up at her waiting for her reaction.

"I'm sure he did." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, sunbae. Let's get to work." She said.

The day passed by and the two of them worked in unison to take care of the various patients that came through the door. Jan Di took care of one older lady that came on a regular basis to have her blood pressure checked.

"Dear, are you married yet?"

"No, halmoni." Jan Di answered with a forced smile.

The older woman placed Jan Di's hands in her's, "It would be so nice if you and that doctor would hurry up and get married. You've had this ring on for far too long."

"Oh…no, halmoni. This ring…I am engaged to someone else." Jan Di said.

"Well he should hurry up!" she said in mock frustration.

_That's what I've been saying_, Jan Di thought. "You're all done, halmoni. Your blood pressure is good. Keep taking your medicines and go for a walk at least once a day. I'll see you next week, okay?"

The older woman left and Jan Di realized she needed some air. She walked out back of the clinic. A few moments later Ji Hoo was standing beside her.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You look like you need it." He suggested.

"I feel better when I'm here. I promise I'm okay." She slightly smiled up at him.

The day progressed normally and soon it was time to lock up. Ji Hoo was already mopping the floor.

"Sunbae, I can take care of that!" Jan Di rushed over to take the mop from Ji Hoo, but ended up slipping on the wet floor. She stumbled forward and grabbed onto Ji Hoo's jacket. He dropped the mop and found himself falling forward while wrapping his arms around Jan Di to stop her fall. When they both regained their balance, Jan Di and Ji Hoo opened their eyes, but neither could talk due to an accidental kiss thanks to Jan Di pulling him down by his jacket.

They parted immediately and Ji Hoo helped Jan Di stand up.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay, sunbae?" she asked as she brushed off her jacket, her face flushed.

"I'm fine, no need to be sorry." He sheepishly looked at the ground.

Suddenly a surge of terror came over Jan Di. "Oh god, what if she got that on camera, too?" She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Jan Di! What's wrong?" Ji Hoo asked kneeling down beside her and putting an arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" she pushed him away and Ji Hoo withdrew his hand in shock.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah…" Ji Hoo was confused.

Jan Di began to calm a bit. "No, I'm sorry."

"What is all this about? What were you talking about with the camera?" he asked.

"It's better if I don't say…"

"You'll make me worry if you don't say."

Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo and sighed. "Madam Kang…"

"Yeah, what about the witch?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

"She had us followed in Toronto."

"What?" he wasn't expecting to hear that.

Jan Di got up and walked into the office and pulled the photos out of her purse. "I haven't figured out what to do with these yet. Look." She held the photos out to Ji Hoo.

"Unbelievable…" he said. "After all these years, she's still up to these tricks."

"I tried to explain to her that nothing happened. She said she didn't believe me. She says I belong to Shinhwa now."

"Jan Di, you aren't some piece of property…" he reassured her.

"I know. I really don't know if I can do this anymore, Ji Hoo." Jan Di began to cry.

Out of instinct, Ji Hoo handed her his handkerchief, "Do what?"

"This. All of this! It's too much! Joon Pyo ignoring me and then doting on me when he thinks I've run away. Madam Kang following me around. And you." She looked up at him.

Ji Hoo quietly waited for her to continue.

She looked at the handkerchief in her hands, "You've shaken my heart. It's true! I don't know which way is up or down anymore. I love Joon Pyo, but have we grown apart? Have we changed so much? And what do I do with you? How do I deal with all this at once?" Jan Di sobbed.

"If I knew I would cause you so much pain, I wouldn't have come back." Ji Hoo put his head in his hands.

Jan Di had a rush of panic come over her, "Don't ever say that again. You can't leave again. This is not your fault. All of this has been a long time coming."

"I am so sorry." Ji Hoo said and put his arms around her in a hug. "If you need to take a few days off…"

"No, right now this place is the only good thing. I need to get away from the house. From the Gu family. And if I can only do that for 8 hours a day, it's still the breathing room that I desperately need."

Ji Hoo stroked her hair. "I'm always here."

"I know, sunbae." _And that's part of the problem_, she thought to herself silently. "Thank you."

Once Jan Di had cried herself out, Ji Hoo helped her up and brought her things to her. "Go home and get some rest."

"I will. Good night, sunbae."

Ji Hoo stood there stunned after she left. The revelation that Jan Di may have feelings for him hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt happiness and guilt at the same time. _But what can I do? Her feelings make no difference while she's engaged. All I can do is stand by her side while she goes through these times. All I can do is be her friend._

But Ji Hoo's heart ached at that thought. He didn't know if he could live a life where his love would go unrequited. However, he knew now that Jan Di was back in his life, he couldn't leave again. He loved her too much.

_Perhaps I should talk to Joon Pyo. Maybe it's time he realized what a special thing he could lose if he doesn't straighten up and if his family doesn't back off._ Ji Hoo thought. _But then, what if that means I Iose Jan Di forever? Ugh, Ji Hoo, don't be selfish. You're doing this for Jan Di._

Then he remembered their accidental kiss earlier and he put his fingers to his lips. He couldn't help but smile, even if it was an accident.

He went to the window and watched Jan Di's car pull away from the clinic. "Saranghae, Jan Di-ah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Next chapter preview: Jan Di and Joon Pyo attend the Gu family dinner. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo discuss Jan Di. And Jan Di's ultimate reaction to what's happened so far. See you next chapter!**_

_**Here's the translation of the Korean words found in this chapter:**_

**Saranghae **– I love you.  
><strong>Halmoni<strong> – title for a woman old enough to be a grandmother.  
><strong>Omo<strong> – Oh my  
><strong><strong>(Name)-ah<strong>_** - **_**a title added to close friend's/loved one's names that are not your elders.  
><strong><strong>Sunbae<strong>_** - **_**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).


	14. Chapter 14

The week passed by as any other week would. Jan Di and Joon Pyo passed by each other every day before work with the usual pleasantries, but there was a tense atmosphere in the air. Jan Di focused on her work and would come home. Sometime Joon would be there, and sometimes he worked late.

Finally the day came for the dinner with the Gu family elders. Jan Di dressed up in a hanbok with a peach top and purple skirt embroidered with flowers. She tied the light purple bow and pulled her hair back into a low bun. As she exited her dressing room, Joon Pyo raised his eyes to take in the sight of her.

"You look really beautiful, jagiya." He said. Joon was wearing a smartly tailored navy blue suit with a white shirt and a muted blue tie with navy blue designs.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." She said bashfully.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Jan Di nodded her head.

The limousine was waiting for them downstairs to transport them to the Gu family home. Jan Di didn't much like the pomp and circumstance of these types of dinners. She had no problem paying her respects to her elders, but Joon's family was very cold towards her.

They arrived at the house and entered through the large front doors. She was surprised to see the guests. There before her and Joon was the rest of the F4, Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked pleasantly.

"Well it's good to see you, too." Yi Jung joked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you guys!" she ran up and gave each one a hug. "But what's going on?"

"I invited them of course." Madam Kang walked into the foyer. Immediately Jan Di cast her eyes downward. "How could I not invite them on such a joyous occasion?"

Jan Di looked up at Joon Pyo quizzically but he just looked away.

"We're officially announcing your wedding to the elders today. Your mother and father are here, too, Jan Di-ah." Madam Kang said with a smirk on her face.

Jan Di closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, omonim."

"Well, either way, you clean up nice in a hanbok." And with that Madam Kang spun around and left the foyer.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di's eyes met. Silently they exchanged meaningful glances.

_Jan Di-ah are you okay?_

_Sunbae…I'm not okay. She's up to something._

Jan Di decided to switch gears. "Are Ga Eul and Mika here?" she asked referring to the wives of Yi Jung and Woo Bin.

"Mika wanted to come and see you, Jan Di, but Madam Kang only invited us." Woo Bin answered.

"She made it clear there was no room for additional guests." Yi Jung said sardonically, crossing his arms.

"It must be hard to be away from Ga Eul for five minutes, huh?" Jan Di jokingly nudged Yi Jung.

"Omo! My daughter! Let me look at you!" Na Gong Joo, Jan Di's mother, rushed in and grabbed her daughter by the hands. "This hanbok must have cost a fortune."

Jan Di's father, Geum Il-bong, followed shortly behind his wife. "Oh how I would love to clean such a lovely hanbok. Just look at this fabric! This is silk, right? It must be silk."

Jan Di rolled her eyes while the F4 boys stifled their laughter.

"Hi Oma, Appa. It's good to see you." Jan Di said giving her parents a hug.

"Is it? You never stop by. We live in the same city. I actually forgot I even had a daughter!"

Jan Di ignored her statement and asked, "How is Kang San?"

"Oh so you worry about your brother too?" Gong Joo folded her arms.

"Stop it, Gong Joo-ah. Today is a special occasion! Your brother is fine, my daughter. He's so busy at Shinhwa University we hardly see him either." Il-Bong replied giving his wife a sideways glance.

"Our daughter is getting married into the Shinhwa family and Kang San getting the opportunity to go to such a prestigious school…we owe you so much, son-in-law." Gong Joo said and both parents bowed deeply before Joon Pyo.

"Omonim, abunim, please, you're embarrassing me." Joon Pyo answered, slightly red faced.

At that moment Butler Lee arrived. "The elders are ready to receive you both."

Jan Di looked over at the F4 boys, her knights in shining armor. Woo Bin and Yi Jung nodded and smiled at her. Ji Hoo looked away.

Jan DI and Joon Pyo made their way to the elders and presented themselves in a formal kneeling bow.

Joon Pyo sat up, "We are here today to receive your blessing."

Most of the elders nodded in agreement, except for one. Kang Hee Soo's mother. "I object. This girl isn't worthy of this family! She shouldn't be here!"

Jan Di's face was one of abject horror. Joon Pyo just cast his eyes downward. Geum Il Bong had to restrain Na Gong Ju. Madam Kang rushed over and put her hands over her mother's, "Omoni, now is not the time. This is the girl your grandson has chosen."

The elder woman just crossed her arms and looked away, visibly perturbed.

Once the greetings were over, everyone dispersed before dinner was served.

"Are you alright?" Ji Hoo caught up with Jan Di. The other F4 boys were trailing behind.

Jan Di gave a half laugh. "I'm fine. I know not everyone accepts our relationship, sunbae."

She left the group of them behind and walked out onto the veranda to get some fresh air. Ji Hoo saw Joon Pyo retreat to the study. He decided now was the time for the talk. Ji Hoo entered the study as Joon Pyo was pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"You want one, Ji Hoo?"

"Sure."

The two men stood silent, sipping on their brandy.

"I am tired of all of this." Joon Pyo said suddenly.

"All of what?"

"This pomp and circumstance around this rushed wedding."

"Rushed?" Ji Hoo laughed incredulously, "You've been engaged for six years, Joon Pyo."

Joon Pyo just looked down. "I know. I've made her wait too long."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I've become married to my work. Maybe the romance has faded. Maybe my grandmother is right and Jan Di is not meant to be part of my family. Maybe I should have married Ha Jae Kyung all those years ago."

"Yah, Gu Joon Pyo. You don't mean that." Ji Hoo said, his anger rising.

Joon Pyo swirled the brandy in his glass. "I'm not sure."

Ji Hoo grabbed Joon Pyo by the lapels of his jacket. "You endured everything just to give up now?! I gave up on her for you!"

"Stop it. Both of you." Jan Di said with a shaky voice as stood in the door way with tears in her eyes. Then she spun around and left the room.

"Jan Di!" both Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo shouted after her.

"Aish." Joon Pyo flopped into the large leather office chair.

"Are you going to go after her?" Ji Hoo asked in a panic. Joon Pyo remained silent.

"You bastard, if you won't I will." And with that Ji Hoo sprinted out of the study and down the hall. He saw Yi Jung and Woo Bin in the dining area. "Did you see Jan Di come this way?"

"No, what's wrong?" Woo Bin asked.

Ji Hoo didn't have a chance to answer as something caught the corner of his eye. He turned to look out the window to see Jan Di running across the lawn.

"Dinner is served!" Butler Lee announced.

Ji Hoo sprinted out the front door to run after Jan Di, but he was a moment too late. All he saw were the taillights of the limousine as it pulled away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright - there's a fourth chapter in a row for you, my friends! What's going to happen now? Where did Jan Di go? What the heck is Joon Pyo's problem? _**Should I make you wait a couple days before the next update? ;) Hang in there, darlings. An update will come soon.**_**_

_**Here's the translation of the Korean words found in this chapter:**_

**Jagiya **– honey/sweetie  
><strong>Aish<strong> – damn/darn  
><strong>Omo<strong> – Oh my  
><strong>Oma<strong> - Mother  
><strong>Appa<strong> - Father  
><strong><strong>(Name)-ah<strong>_** - **_**a title added to close friend's/loved one's names that are not your elders.  
><strong><strong>Sunbae<strong>_** - **_**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).


	15. Chapter 15

Jan Di arrived at the apartment and began packing her bags. She needed a break, to go somewhere to be alone. _I have to hurry before Joon Pyo gets home._

She finished throwing the last item in her suitcase and headed for the door. She flagged a taxi once she was outside.

"Where too, agashi?" the taxi driver asked.

"Incheon airport, please." Jan Di said in a daze.

The taxi driver pulled away from the apartment building. Jan Di didn't notice a car was following them.

Once at the airport she made her way to the ticket counter and purchased a ticket for Jeju island. After, she went through security and headed to the gate. Again, she didn't notice that someone was a mere steps behind her.

After waiting an hour as a person watched over her just out of her view, she boarded her flight. She sat down in first class and ordered a glass of wine immediately. A gentleman sat down next to her.

"You running away?" a familiar voice asked. Jan Di looked up and saw Ji Hoo sitting beside her.

"Sunbae?" she asked.

"I got the sudden urge to go to Jeju." He said with a smile.

Jan Di sighed. "Did you follow me here? I wanted to be alone."

"I was worried about you." Ji Hoo placed his hand over her's.

Jan Di put her head back against her seat and closed her eyes. "I don't want to ask, but how did everyone react after I left?"

"Pure chaos. Madam Kang had to calm down everyone at dinner; she made up an excuse that you were sick and went to bed. Joon Pyo didn't come out of the study. Woo Bin and Yi Jung were naturally worried about you."

"And my parents?" she ventured.

"Just as freaked out as everyone else." Ji Hoo said.

"I just need breathing space. And after what I heard…" she trailed off.

Ji Hoo gave her hand a squeeze, "I know. And I'll give you your breathing space if that's what you want, but I was worried…"

Jan Di forced a smile. "It's okay. You've already bought the ticket anyway."

"Agashi, here is your glass of wine. Please buckle up, we will be departing soon." A flight attendant said.

Ji Hoo reached over Jan Di and grabbed her seat belt and buckled it for her. She was touched by his willingness to take care of her. The plane took off and a couple hours later they were landing at Jeju International Airport.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Not yet, but I won't be going to a Shinhwa hotel."

"I know a perfect place." He smiled.

Jan Di was too tired to object, so she let Ji Hoo take the lead. Outside of the Airport, they flagged a taxi and Ji Hoo instructed him to go to an ocean front resort. Once there, he ordered two rooms, side by side.

"You don't have to pay for this, sunbae." Jan Di started taking out her credit card.

Ji Hoo pushed the card away, "If you use your credit card, you may be found sooner than you want to be. Odds are Madam Kang already knows you flew to Jeju."

Jan Di reluctantly agreed and the two headed to their separate rooms.

"Go inside and sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. I'll be here when you wake up." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." She said, sounding exhausted.

Jan Di shuffled into her room. Left her luggage by the door and crawled into the bed. She picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Oma?"

"Jan Di, where are you?! What were you thinking?! Everything is ruined." Na Gong Ju said sounding half angry, half worried.

"Oma, I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I needed to get away from it all. I will explain when I get back."

"Geum Jan Di, you come home right-" Gong Ju yelled through the phone, but Jan Di cut her off by hanging up the phone.

She set the phone on the bedside table and was too exhausted to even give in to her sorrow despite everything that had happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay - a short chapter, but I just couldn't stop writing. I am glad you are all enjoying this story. I read every comment and enjoy every one. Thank you for supporting me. I hope this story doesn't disappoint! No more updates today (sorry), but now that the semester is over and I only have to wait for my finals, I will update soon. xoxo**

**_**Guide to Korean words in this chapter:**_**

**_**Sunbae - **_**Senior. In school, it is what you would call an upperclassman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there longer than you and has more knowledge and experience (but is not your boss).**_**  
>Agashi - <strong>_**young lady (usually unmarried)**_**  
>Oma - <strong>_**mother


	16. Chapter 16

Jan Di made herself a cup of coffee and walked out onto the veranda. She allowed the warm morning sun and the ocean breeze to caress her face. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she could breathe. No Madam Kang, no Joon Pyo, no reporters. Not a single person was around to nag at her to do this or that or talk down to her. There was just one thing she had to deal with, and that was Ji Hoo.

She appreciated that her "firefighter" had come to her aid, but she was unsure if him being by her side right now was a good thing. _Just take it as it comes_, she told herself.

There was a knock at the door and she went to open it. Ji Hoo was standing before her in loafers, khaki pants and a white button up top, left untucked.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Well enough, all things considered."

"May I come in?"

Jan Di nodded. "There's coffee ready in the pot. Do you want one?"

"Please." Ji Hoo smiled graciously.

Jan Di walked over to the kitchenette and poured a cup of coffee for Ji Hoo. After handing it to him, Jan Di walked back out to the veranda with Ji Hoo following closely behind. She rested comfortably in a lounge chair and stretched out her legs.

"It's nice here." She said.

"Mmm." Ji Hoo agreed.

The two sat in silence sipping their coffee. Ji Hoo wasn't sure what to say next.

"I want to walk on the beach later." Jan Di opened.

"Sounds great." Ji Hoo said.

"Sunbae, I know I can't run away from this forever. I am sure that back home everything is turned upside down. But for now, I need to be away. To clear my head. To think about my future." She stared at the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Am I making it hard for you to do that?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "No. You always seem to know what to say and when to say it. To give me breathing room or to give me solace if I need it. I need my space, but I don't necessarily want to be alone."

"I am glad to hear that." He said sounding relieved.

Suddenly Jan Di's tone was sullen. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Ji Hoo was surprised at her sudden apology.

She took a deep breath and began, "You always do so much for me, but I feel like I've done nothing for you. There's a certain amount of guilt I carry because of that."

Ji Hoo reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Jan Di-ah, I am happy when I am with you. There's so much you've given me and you don't even know."

"I am not so sure…"

"Well," Ji Hoo said sitting up straight in his chair, "I have a wish if you want to grant it to me."

Jan Di looked over at him curiously, "What's that?"

He took the coffee out of her hands and set it on a table. Then he placed his hands over hers. "Our dream."

"Our dream?"

"Jan Di-ah, listen. While we're here it's just you and I. This is our place for now. Come back into the dream with me. Seoul may be our reality, but anywhere else in the world can be anything we make it."

"Should I?" She said with a whimsical smile on her face.

Ji Hoo smiled back.

Jan Di rose to her feet. "I'm going to get showered and dressed. Feel free to stay here on the veranda. I'll only be a moment."

Ji Hoo nodded.

Jan Di went to the bathroom and undressed. She stepped into the shower and allowed her thoughts to wander. _What am I doing here with a man, while the man I'm engaged to is back home? _She paused for a moment as she lathered her hair_. I'm doing what I want to. Many years ago, you told me that I was the moon that couldn't escape your star, Joon. Well, I am escaping it. Even if just for a little while. So yes, let's go back to the dream. Let's go to a place where I don't feel scared for making the wrong move. A place where no one thinks less of me because I'm the daughter of a dry cleaner. A place where I can spread my wings and feel free._

A short while later, Jan Di emerged from the shower and put on a white sundress, sandals, and an oversized sun hat. Exiting her bedroom, she returned to the veranda and joined Ji Hoo once more.

"What are you looking at, oppa?" She sided up to him.

Ji Hoo was taken aback, "O-op-oppa?"

Jan Di gave a small laugh. "Our dream, our rules. Should I call you sunbae instead?"

"I like oppa." He said with a pleased tone. Then he put his arm around Jan Di's shoulder. "What would you like to do first?"

"Let's take a walk on the beach." She commented.

They took a walk on the beach and chased each other around like school kids until they came upon an old woman in a small outdoor hut cutting up sea squirts, octopus and abalone. Jan Di's stomach gave a growl.

Ji Hoo bent down to Jan Di's stomach. "Would you like a bite to eat?"

"My stomach says yes!" Jan Di laughed.

The two sat at a rickety old table and placed their order. They watched the old woman prepare their fresh seafood with a smile on her face. Soon she was done and brought the food to Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"Omo! You are the loveliest couple." She said as she set the tray down. Then she leaned over to Ji Hoo and sneakily said "Young sir, I have given you a few extra abalone on the house. It's good for a man's stamina." She nudged him once and laughed.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo both blushed bright red, but thanked the old woman for the food.

The day passed by with the two of them touring the sights of the village.

"I'm tired, oppa." Jan Di said midafternoon.

"Let's go back and take a nap before dinner."

Jan Di agreed and the pair went back to the resort. After Ji Hoo saw her to her room, she opened the back doors to the veranda to let the ocean breeze in before heading to lay on the bed. She noticed her phone on the bed side table and picked it up. There were many calls from back home, but only one from Joon Pyo. She decided to call him back.

"Yes?" Joon Pyo's voice sounded from the other end.

"It's me." Jan Di said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked monotone.

"I'm okay." She said sheepishly.

"That's a relief." Joon Pyo sighed. "Is Ji Hoo with you?"

She paused, thinking of a way to answer. Then she realized she shouldn't have to explain herself at all. "Yes. He followed me here."

"Are you coming home?"

Coldly she responded, "Soon. I need time to myself. Everything I heard at the dinner was…"

"I know." He replied, still steady with his tone.

"Joon, did you mean what you said?

The other end was silent.

"I need to know, Joon-ah. Did you mean what you said about our wedding?"

Joon Pyo sighed on the other end, "We will talk when you get home. Both of us need to get our head on straight."

Jan DI's anger rose at his avoidance. "I need an answer now, Joon. I mean, doesn't it even bother you that I'm here alone with Ji Hoo?"

For the first time since the phone conversation started, Joon Pyo sounded a bit more animated, "Of course it does! But he's there and I'm here worried to death that he might take you away."

"Then why wasn't it you that followed me here?! Why did it have to be Ji Hoo instead of you?!"

"I…I was stupid."

"You're my fiancé! Shouldn't you do everything to hold onto me?!" Jan Di shouted into the phone.

Back to his quiet tone, Joon Pyo mused aloud, "Perhaps I'm a coward."

Jan Di couldn't hold back, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Look, just get this out of your system and come home." Joon Pyo said, not willing to talk about the subject further.

"No." she said.

"No?"

Jan Di sounded incredulous, "That's right I said no! You don't have the right to tell me to get this out of my system, as if I have some case of wanderlust. As of right now, the engagement is off. My choice. Not yours. Not your mother's."

"Yah, Geum Jan Di, you don't mean that..." Joon Pyo's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, actually, I do. I never wanted to marry Shinhwa. I only wanted to marry you. So you get _your _head on straight. If you want to keep me, then fight for it." And with that Jan Di hung up. The phone immediately rang again. And again. And again. As a matter of fact, Joon Pyo called back incessantly for a good five minutes.

Jan Di looked down at her phone, "You'll have to try harder than that, _jagiya_." With the quick press of a button, she turned the phone off. It was the first time in years that she felt empowered.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter, more Jan Di/Ji Hoo, but will their vacation be cut short by an emergency back home? Will Joon Pyo pull his head out of his rear and fight for Jan Di's heart? Thank you for reading thus far and thank you for all the comments. I will update soon. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Jan Di sat in quiet contemplation about how she would handle the rest of the day. She was sure Ji Hoo had made plans for dinner, but she needed to figure out what direction she was going to take her relationship. It wasn't like Ji Hoo suddenly appeared out of thin air. She acknowledged that there was something stirring deep inside of her for quite a long time. Was it too soon to step away from her reality with Joon Pyo and move on to the dream her and Ji Hoo shared? She decided to tuck away her guilt by rationalizing that Joon Pyo didn't chase after her like Ji Hoo did. He didn't constantly ensure her wellbeing the way Ji Hoo did. And he had certainly lost his flair for romance, whereas Ji Hoo had stepped up his game.

_Go with the flow, Jan Di_, she thought to herself.

Ji Hoo arrived an hour later with a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of wine and a smile on his face. Jan Di's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. They said their greetings and then he went to the kitchenette to arrange the flowers into a vase.

"Sunb-Oppa, those flowers are so beautiful.", Jan Di said with appreciation in her voice.

"I believe you are more beautiful, Jan Di-ah." He said with a grin.

"I hardly doubt that." She blushed.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right." And with that, he pulled a daisy out of the bouquet and gently tucked it behind her ear. "Now you're perfect."

Jan Di felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was experiencing feelings she had not felt in ages.

There was a knock at the door. "And that must be our dinner." Ji Hoo winked. "Go sit down at the table, and get ready for a feast." He pointed towards the table out on the veranda.

Jan Di did as she was told. The room attendant brought over a large rolling tray and uncovered various hoe, ganjang-gejang, nakji and various banchan. The table was set and the attendant took his leave.

"Oppa, this looks amazing." Jan Di said as she prepared her chopsticks.

"I'm glad you like it. Would you like a glass of wine?" Ji Hoo offered.

"Please!"

They began their dinner quietly with only the sound of the ocean and small murmurs of approval over dinner. As Jan Di toyed with a piece of Kimchi, she decided to broach the subject of the status of her engagement.

"So…it's over, I think, between Joon Pyo and I." Jan Di looked at her plate.

Ji Hoo looked up from his dinner, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to him earlier. It didn't go well. I realized that I am trying to hold on to the ghost of him that no longer exists. I can't keep holding onto a man that won't hold on to me." She sighed.

"Jan Di-ah…"

"I'm okay. Really." Jan Di mustered a smile. "I just thought you should know."

"Jan Di-ah, I would never purposely get in the way of your relationship with Joon Pyo, you know that right?" Ji Hoo lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Of course, oppa. This has nothing to do with you. It's been a long time coming." She tried to smile.

Ji Hoo had a look of guilt on his face.

"Oppa. Seriously. Don't blame yourself for any of this. It would have happened with or without you. When I get back, I will settle things with Joon Pyo. But for now, it's just you and me." Jan Di set down her chopsticks and walked to the edge of the veranda. "Isn't the weather perfect? I feel like the ocean breeze will blow away all my worries."

Ji Hoo came up beside her and gently turned her to face him. "Jan Di…"

She looked up into his eyes with curiosity.

"Jan Di…" he said once more and then he embraced her in a kiss so passionately that Jan Di thought her heart might explode. As she settled into the comfortable warmth of his kiss, her wide eyes closed and she reciprocated in kind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his hand in her hair. The kiss became more and more intense, as if both had been waiting for this moment and couldn't wait any longer. Jan Di finally pulled away breathless.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I took you by surprise…" Ji Hoo started, but Jan Di shut him up with another kiss. And then another. And before the two of them knew it, they were headed towards the bedroom. Ji Hoo picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, running her hands through his hair and moaning her approval between kisses.

He laid her down on the bed and looked into her wanton eyes. "I have waited for you for so long, Jan Di-ah."

"I didn't realize that I was still waiting for you, too." She said.

Ji Hoo leaned down and began kissing her again, their tongues playfully intertwining. Jan Di nibbled on his lower lip. He responded by kissing her deeply. She felt heat arise from her body, her head began swirling. His mouth moved from hers, to her neck, then her collar bone, and then rested in the space above her breasts. She was so dizzy with pleasure that she almost didn't notice he was unbuttoning her shirt. It took everything she had to grab his hand and stop him.

"Oppa, I desire you so much right now, but this is as far as we can go."

Breathless, Ji Hoo looked down as his beautiful Jan Di. "I won't rush you. I know this is so soon after…"

Jan Di nodded.

"But I felt like I needed to do this, to claim you as my own. I have waited for so long, I didn't want to miss this opportunity and lose out on you again." He placed a light kiss on each cheek. Then her nose. Then both of her eyes. "You are more precious to me than anything in this world. I would never neglect or hurt you Geum Jan Di. All you need is to ask something of me and I will move mountains for you."

He laid down beside her and opened his arm for her to snuggle in beside him. They allowed the scent of the ocean and the light breeze from the open veranda doors to caress their bodies, sending residual tingles from their previous session. They laid there for quite a long time talking about nothing and everything. Laughing at silly jokes. Being playful with eachother.

Then, once again, Jan Di's stomach betrayed her.

"Hungry so soon?" Ji Hoo joked.

"I guess I am!" she giggled.

"I know a place that makes amazing Kkori Gomtang." He suggested.

"Let's go!" she answered with excitement.

The two of them straightened out the clothes they were wearing while sheepishly looking at each other before laughing at their own embarrassment. They held hands as they walked along the village street.

_Maybe it's a dream, but I am so happy right now. If it is a dream, I don't want to wake up, _Jan Di thought.

Finally they came across a small restaurant, nothing fancy. Just a few tables, a small refrigerator stocked with soju and an old TV mounted on the wall. They ordered two kkori gomtangs and a bottle of soju. While they were waiting, Ji Hoo reached across the table and began caressing Jan Di's hands. She looked at him with adoring eyes.

An ajumma brought the two bowls of soup and banchans to the couple.

"Aigoo…this is better than my mom's!" Jan Di gushed after her first bite.

"I wouldn't tell her that if I were you." Ji Hoo joked.

The went about talking about their plans for tomorrow until something on the TV caught Jan Di's eye.

There on the screen was Joon Pyo. "I can't even escape him here." She said with disdain.

"Ajumma, can you turn up the volume?" a man called from another table. She obliged.

The announcer began, "We are here today at the signing of a multi-billion dollar merger which will result in Shinhwa's entry into the Japanese resort market. The plans are for three resorts to be taken over and two new resorts will be built highlighting Japan's onsen culture by utilizing the natural hot springs available. These will be five star resorts that will attract elites from all over the world, but first, let's go to the press conference now to watch the signing of the documents. On behalf of Shinhwa, CEO of International affairs, Gu Joon Pyo will be signing the documents. Takuya Senji will be signing on behalf of the Takuya Corporation."

The camera panned to a white cloth covered table with an MC podium in the middle. There was a lot of background noise, so it was hard to hear what was going on, but both contracts were signed. Gu Joon Pyo and Takuya Senji stood up and shook hands as flashes from cameras went crazy. The audience clapped. Gu Joon Hee and Madam Kang were both in attendance, smiling brightly at Joon Pyo.

"Now, Gu Joon Pyo will take to the podium for a speech. Let's listen in." the announcer continued.

"Ayu…I hope he's enjoying all the love he receives from that money." Jan Di said disgusted.

As Gu Joon Pyo took a step to the podium, something strange happened. He slightly stumbled and then caught himself by placing both hands on the podium. He shook his head slightly before straightening back up and looking at the audience. Jan Di tilted her head sideways and Ji Hoo caught his breath. They both looked at each other and then back to the TV. Something didn't seem right.

"I am so happy to be part of this arrangme—" Gu Joon Pyo mid-sentence collapsed to the floor. Several aids rushed to him to help. After a moment of chaos, the announcer's voice came back on, while the camera stayed on the happenings at the podium.

"It appears that Gu Joon Pyo of Shinhwa has collapsed. People have rushed over to help him, but he appears unconscious. Oh! It looks as if the medical team has arrived. We are unsure what this means for the Shinhwa/Takuya merger, but we do wish for Gu Joon Pyo's good health. They are putting him onto a stretcher now. It looks as if they will be taking him to the hospital."

Jan Di felt as if she had completely left reality and entered the world of the surreal. There before her on the TV was the man she was engaged to until earlier this afternoon. She put her hand over her mouth as she tried to process what she was seeing. Ji Hoo looked shocked. Both were completely speechless. Then, Jan Di's phone began to ring. It was Chu Ga Eul.

"Jan Di! Get to a TV right now!" Ga Eul shouted into the phone.

"I see it Ga Eul. What is going on?" Jan Di said with a shaky voice.

"Just get yourself back here NOW! I'll text you the hospital Joon Pyo-sunbae is at when I find out."

"Oh god, Ga Eul, this is my entire fault, what have I done." Jan Di said with tears springing to her eyes.

Ga Eul calmed her voice a bit, "This isn't the time to freak out. Just come out of hiding wherever you are. Get home."

"I understand." Jan Di hung up the phone and looked at Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, we have to go back right now."

Ji Hoo nodded, while taking note that she had gone back to calling him sunbae. As much as he was worried about Joon Pyo, a part of him felt like he was about to lose Jan Di again.

They quickly returned to the resort and began packing. There wasn't a flight leaving Jeju until tomorrow morning, so Ji Hoo got on the phone and made arrangements for a private jet to take him and Jan Di back to Seoul right away.

The taxi dropped them right off in front of the plane and they boarded quickly. After take-off, Ji Hoo put his hand over Jan Di's. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but this is not your fault."

Jan Di looked over at Ji Hoo. "I don't know, sunbae. I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that just turned the story on its ear! More to come soon, my friends! Hang in there!**

**Sunbae** – senior. In school, it is what you would call an upper classman, this title can carry over after graduation. In the workplace, you would refer to someone as sunbae who has worked there long and has more knowledge and experience but is not your boss.  
><strong>Oppa <strong>– older brother/close older male friend  
><strong>Hoe<strong> – (pronounced hway) raw fish, similar to sashimi  
><strong>Ganjang-gejang<strong> – raw crabs in soy sauce  
><strong>Nakji <strong>– octopus  
><strong>Banchan <strong>– side dishes  
><strong>Kimchi <strong>– fermented spicy cabbage  
><strong>Kkori Gomtang<strong> – oxtail soup  
><strong>Soju<strong> – a type of alcohol.  
><strong>Ajumma <strong>– older woman.


	18. Chapter 18

The plane landed in record time and Jan Di and Ji Hoo quickly got into the limousine that was waiting for them.

"Ji Hoo, thank you for arranging the transportation. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jan Di said gratefully.

"Of course." Ji Hoo said somberly.

The limousine took off and Jan Di dialed Ga Eul.

"Where are you?"

"Back in Seoul. Did you find out which hospital Joon Pyo is at?"

"Yes. Samsung Medical Center…" Ga Eul paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "He's in the Cancer Centre…"

"What?!" Jan Di yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Jan Di. Everything will be explained to you when you come."

"You can't just tell me something like that and then-"

Ga Eul cut her off, "Yi Jung is here. I'll see you soon." Then Ga Eul ended the call.

"Jan Di-ah?" Ji Hoo asked. Jan Di just stared at her phone.

"Geum Jan Di!" he raised his voice.

"Oh…y-yes…"

"Jan Di, you have to tell the driver where to go."

"Right." She started to snap herself out of her daze. She leaned forward and spoke to the driver, "Ahjussi, please go to Samsung Medical Center."

"Yes, Agashi." The driver turned the limousine around and headed towards the hospital.

"Sunbae…" Jan Di said with tears in her eyes. "Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo took her hands in his, "What did Ga Eul tell you, Jan Di?"

"I think Joon Pyo has cancer…" And with that she dissolved into tears.

Ji Hoo pulled her into an embrace. "It will be okay, Jan Di. Don't cry." He kissed her on the forehead and tried his best to console her.

Finally, after a half hour of dealing with Seoul traffic, the limousine pulled up to the hospital. Chu Ga Eul and Yi Jung were waiting by the entrance. Ga Eul ran up and hugged Jan Di. Yi Jung put his arm around Ji Hoo.

"What's going on?" Ji Hoo asked Yi Jung.

"Man, I don't even know where to start…let's just get you up to Joon Pyo's room." Yi Jung sighed.

The four of them took the elevator up and rushed out onto the floor. Jan Di saw Madam Kang speaking with a doctor and sprinted towards them.

"Omonim! Where is Joon Pyo? Is he okay?!"

"You run off and now you're worried?"

"Oma!" Gu Joon Hee stepped around the corner with Woo Bin. "Now is not the time for petty remarks!"

Madam Kang folder her arms and looked away, "You can hear directly from the doctor."

Jan Di looked at the doctor expectantly. "Agashi, please have a seat." The doctor directed her to a chair. "Gu Joon Pyo-ssi has a malignant glioma. We will be removing as much of the tumor as we can in two days. He was not responding to treatment, so we want to go through with this surgery as soon as possible before the tumor invades more brain tissue than it has already."

Ji Hoo put his head in his hands. Madam Kang struggled to keep tears back. Joon Hee put comforting hands on her mother's shoulders.

Jan Di sat back, shocked. "Pardon? A brain tumor? I don't understand. This can't be real. I need to see Joon Pyo right now! Where is he?"

"He's in room 703, Jan Di." Joon Hee said. "He's been waiting for you."

Jan Di ran down the hall towards the room leaving Ga Eul and the remainder of the F4 to make sense of everything.

Jan Di rushed into the hospital room and saw Joon Pyo lying on the bed, hooked up to a myriad of medical equipment.

"Joon-ah? Joon-ah, are you okay?" She quickly pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat down next to him.

Joon Pyo slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards Jan Di.

"Jan Di..." He tried to raise his hand to her face, but did not have the strength.

"Joon…the doctor told me…" She began to sob, "He told me you have a malignant brain tumor. Tell me this isn't true."

Joon Pyo closed his eyes tightly and sighed, "It's true, jagiya. I am sorry."

"No, no! I am the one who is sorry." Jan Di grabbed his hand. "How long have you known?"

"Awhile." Joon Pyo looked away.

Jan Di stared at him for a moment speechless before asking the only question that came to mind out of the thousands of thoughts running through her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"No good would have come from me telling you. It's spreading faster than they first thought. I thought I could hide treatments from you. I tried. I cut my hair shorter. I covered up my absence with meetings and trips overseas. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't want you to see me like this. I didn't want to become a burden to you."

"You pushed me away from you instead of letting me care for you." She sniffled, "I-I don't understand."

At that moment Ji Hoo came into the hospital room.

"I know, but there was a reason for that." Joon Pyo made eye contact with Ji Hoo.

"What reason?" Jan Di asked.

Joon Pyo raised his hand in the direction of Ji Hoo.

"What are you saying?" Jan Di shook her head slowly as she couldn't understand what he was implying.

"Jan Di-ah. I told Ji Hoo once that if it wasn't me, it had to be him. If I could no longer be with you, then I wanted him to take care of you. When I found out about this illness, it killed me, but I began pushing you away. I began to treat you coldly. I wanted you to leave me. There's no way I would let you live like that."

Jan Di sat back dumbfounded. Ji Hoo blew air out of his mouth sharply.

Jan Di slightly raised her voice, "You're kidding, right? Joon Pyo, this is some sick joke, right?! Sunbae, did you know about this?"

Ji Hoo looked down at his hands, "What he said to me about taking care of you was true, but he said that a very long time ago. I didn't know about his illness."

Jan Di looked from one man to the other before setting her eyes on Joon Pyo. "Joon, this is ridiculous."

Joon Pyo's eyes began to tear up. "Jan Di-ah. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have children with you. I wanted to grow old with you. But I don't know if this world will allow me such selfish wants. I never for a second stopped loving you. I've always loved you. And when my time on this Earth is done, I will still love you. You will always be my moon. I hoped that I could always embrace you as your star."

Jan Di had tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward and touched his cheek. "Stop talking like that. It's not over. You're still alive. Shouldn't I have a say in whether I want to stay or go?"

"I'll go get some water." Ji Hoo offered to give the pair some time alone. "I'll see you in a bit, Joon Pyo." And with that he backed out of the room.

Jan Di continued, "Joon-ah, the doctor says they will perform surgery on you in two days' time. You'll get better. We can-"

Joon Pyo cut her off, "It's a risky surgery. My tumor hasn't reacted well to the treatment and the surgery…well there is not a good chance of complete removal of the tumor. There's a high mortality rate."

Jan Di sighed and was silent for a moment. She wiped her tears and looked Joon Pyo square in the eyes, "I will stay with you."

"Jan Di-ah." Joon said, half sighing.

"Joon, please don't tell me to leave. If you do, I may go so crazy that I don't know what I'll do. Let me stay here with you. Let me take care of you. Whether its tomorrow, or fifty years from now, let me stay until the end. Now that I know why you've done all this, I feel like a fool. I should have known. How could you just send me off to Ji Hoo like that?"

Joon Pyo began to softly cry. "I was the fool. I shouldn't have pushed you away. But, I know Ji Hoo was your first love. I know how he feels about you. And I know as much as you love me, you love him, too."

"You know nothing, Joon Pyo. Nothing…" She put her head down in her arms beside him on the bed and her body shook with sobs. Joon Pyo placed his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair.

Ji Hoo was standing outside of the hospital room and heard everything. A tear fell down his cheek. _You've made a fool out of all of us, Joon Pyo. You allowed Jan Di and I to come this far for this? Did you think we would rejoice in your death with a wedding of our own? Did you think we were that unfaithful to you? You're a bastard, Gu Joon Pyo. A damned fool and a bastard._

Ji Hoo came back in the room carrying a tray that had a water pitcher and glasses. "I'll set this over here by the couch. Do you need a glass of water, Joon Pyo?"

"Yeah…thank you, Ji Hoo." Joon Pyo graciously accepted the glass of water and took a sip before he began to cough. Jan Di grabbed a cloth and wiped up some water that escaped his lips. "I'm a little tired, now. I am going to rest." Joon Pyo said.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Ji Hoo said reassuringly. Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo with tears in her eyes. She had never felt worse than right now. She didn't know how to process the information that was dropped on her. She didn't know what to say to Ji Hoo. Jeju island seemed like eons ago. Ji Hoo simply placed a hand on her shoulder before sitting down on the couch. He didn't know what to say.

Eventually, Jan Di fell asleep at Joon Pyo's bedside and Ji Hoo slept on the couch. Jan Di awoke the next morning when Joon Hee entered the room.

"Unnie?" Jan Di asked.

Joon Pyo's sister had brought a basket of fruit with her. "Shhh. Don't wake up the boys." She set the basket down and motioned for Jan Di to come outside with her. Once outside the room, Joon Hee embraced Jan Di and both of them started to cry.

"Why didn't he tell me, unnie? Why?"

"I know, Jan Di-ah. He told me everything and made me promise not to tell you. I am so sorry."

"Omonim and Abunim must think so little of me right now."

"They don't. They were in on this, too. From start to end. This twisted game we all ended up playing, just to protect you from the truth. It was all for nothing. Joon Pyo, that pabo, shouldn't have left it this way."

"Unnie, what do I do now?"

"Jan Di-ah, stay by his side. Even if he tries to push you away. His best chance to recover is your love for him."

Later that morning when Jan Di was heading down to grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria, she saw Ji Hoo leaning against the wall in the hallway. She walked up to him with her head down. They were standing toe to toe, neither wanting to look the other in the eye. The worst part about this for Jan Di is that her feelings for Ji Hoo had not disappeared. She was exhausted. She was heartbroken. She was torn between two men, but she knew the choice she had to make, no matter how hard it was.

"Sunbae, I don't even know where to begin." Jan Di stifled a sob.

"You don't have to; I already know and feel the same." He tried to reassure her.

"I am going to have to stop working at the clinic." She finally looked up at him, "Joon Pyo needs me by his side. He needs someone to care for him. I am sorry."

"I understand." Ji Hoo said, trying to smile, "I will miss seeing you every day."

Before she knew it, she embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest. She clung to her firefighter as long as she still could. "I will always be grateful and sorry to you. I love you, Yoon Ji Hoo."

Her confession only made the situation more painful, but he managed to utter a response. "I love you, too, Geum Jan Di." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as a tear rolled down his face. "I love you, too."

**A/N: Man…this was a hard chapter to write. I listened to "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera while I was writing and I even found myself tearing up at some parts. I hope you enjoyed this VERY bittersweet chapter. This story is not over yet, dear readers. Hang in there.**


	19. Chapter 19

Upon returning to the room, Jan Di was surprised to see Joon Pyo sitting up in bed, awake and alert.

"Welcome back." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never felt better." Joon Pyo reached out to Jan Di and she gave him her hand. He continued, "Want to go on a date?"

"What are you talking about?" Jan Di was taken aback.

Joon Pyo smiled, "The doctor said I can leave the hospital as long as I return this evening for pre-operative preparations."

"I don't know…" she wavered.

"Jan Di-ah, I've been having spells like this for months. It takes a day or so for me to recover, but then I am perfectly fine, all things considered. So let's go on a date, tonight. Just you and I."

"If you're sure…"

"Seriously, I'm sure!" Joon Pyo gave her hand a small squeeze. "So go home, get dressed and bring me a change of clothes, too. I want to spend the night before my surgery with you."

Jan Di had mixed feeling about going out with Joon Pyo. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea given his current condition. She considered how eager Joon Pyo was, and if the doctor gave his clearance, then why not?

Suddenly the door opened and the F4 boys walked in.

"Yo, my bro!" Woo Bin fist bumped Joon Pyo.

"Always have to make everything so dramatic, man." Yi Jung said.

"He wouldn't be Joon Pyo otherwise." Ji Hoo chimed in.

Jan Di laughed, "Alright, you guys take care of him while I run home. Be back in a flash!" She left the room.

Yi Jung sat at the bottom of Joon Pyo's bed. Woo Bin settled on the couch and Ji Hoo leaned against the wall by the window.

"What's up with keeping this a secret?" Yi Jung asked.

"At first I wanted to get through this without anyone knowing, but I should have told you all. I'm sorry." Joon Pyo looked down.

"You shouldn't have left us in the dark. You shouldn't have gone through this alone." Ji Hoo said.

"We're always here for you, chingu." Woo Bin started, "We're F4. Through thick and thin, we fight it out together. Either way, after this surgery, let's go on a trip to New York and tear the town up!"

Yi Jung chimed in, "Hmm, haven't been there in a while."

"Yeah, what was it, your third honeymoon or something?" Ji Hoo joked.

The four boys laughed. Their conversations and jokes continued. They reminisced about the old days. When Jan Di returned, she stood outside for a bit watching the guys through the window. She smiled to herself and knew the F4 were more than just friends. No matter how much time passed, no matter the distance, this band of brothers were was a unique mix of personalities that were inseparable.

She opened the door, "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah," Woo Bin said, "I gotta jet home to Mika."

"Ga Eul's mother is coming over for dinner, so I'm going to head out, too." Yi Jung added.

Ji Hoo walked over to Joon Pyo, "We'll all be back first thing in the morning. You're going to get through this and you'll be back to being an ass in no time." Ji Hoo smiled.

"You know it." Joon Pyo laughed.

Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Ji Hoo all left the room. It was just Joon Pyo and Jan Di now.

"Here, I brought you some clothes." She held out a bag to him.

"You look amazing." Joon Pyo said to Jan Di. She was wearing a purple empire waist, knee length dress . She accented her outfit with silver shoes and accessories. Her hair was tied back with a silver ribbon. On her neck was the star shaped pendant Joon Pyo had given her so long ago. Joon Pyo noticed and smiled.

After Joon Pyo had changed, he came out to Jan Di and embraced her with a kiss. At that moment, she couldn't help but to feel guilty about the kiss she shared with Ji Hoo. She reminded herself that at the time she didn't know about any of this, but it didn't reassure her at all.

"Where do you want to go?" Jan Di asked as he pulled his face away.

"I have a few ideas. Let's jet." Joon Pyo winked at Jan Di.

They made their way down to the hospital lobby where a limousine was waiting for them just outside the door. The chauffeur went to open the car door but Joon Pyo stepped in first. Joon Pyo opened Jan Di's door for her. She was taken aback, slightly, remembering that this is how Joon Pyo used to be. Joon Pyo slid in beside her and held her hand.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Always." She joked.

The limousine pulled away from the hospital. A few moments later, Joon Pyo leaned forward to the driver, "Pull over here, please." The driver pulled up to a roadside stand. "I have a craving for fish cake on a stick."

"Are you sure? We're all dressed up. Wouldn't you like to eat somewhere else?" Jan Di asked puzzled.

Joon Pyo opened the door and pulled her out by the hand. "Absolutely sure."

They sat down at the counter and ordered fish cakes, tteokbokki and a bottle of soju. Joon Pyo took a bite of the fish cake. "Mmmm! I've been dying to have one of these." He turned towards Jan Di. "Yah, you remember when I ate these with your father and brother? I wonder what the look on my face was back then."

"Knowing you, probably disgust at first…" Jan Di nudged.

"Maybe, but your father and brother introduced me to a whole new world that day. They must have spent a fortune on my appetite."

"They did." She said playfully.

"Hey, I'm making up for it now!"

"That you are, Joon Pyo."

He put a toothpick in the tteokbokki and offered to feed Jan Di. "Aaaaah!"

"Seriously, I can feed myself." She said playfully with a smile.

"AHHHHH!" He said insistently. She opened her mouth and took the offering.

Joon Pyo put his arm around her. "When my surgery is over, let's go to New Caladonia, okay?"

"Absolutely." Jan Di said with a smile, but deep inside she was a nervous wreck over the impending surgery. She didn't understand how Joon Pyo could be so carefree, but she went along with it anyway.

When they finished their dinner, Joon Pyo said, "We're on borrowed time, Jan Di-ah. Let's head to the next stop."

"Where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise."

They both got back into the limousine and headed out to Joon Pyo's surprise location. The two of them talked. They laughed. Jan Di felt like she had finally gotten her old Joon Pyo back. She snuggled against him and he kissed her on the forehead. Finally the limousine pulled up to a church. Joon Pyo offered his hand as Jan Di stepped out of the car.

She looked up at the church. It was almost like a cathedral, but smaller. "Joon-ah, what are we doing here?"

"Come on!" he said as he dragged her by the hand up the stairs and into the large doors of the church.

"I don't understand? What are we doing here?" Jan Di stared at the interior of the empty church. There were large stained glass windows, several rows of wooden pews, and statues of religious figures everywhere.

Joon Pyo turned to face Jan Di. "Jagiya, I have put this off for far too long for the most selfish reasons. Although this is unofficial, let's exchange our vows today. Will you marry me? We can register our marriage after my surgery." Joon Pyo held out the crook of his arm for Jan Di to take it.

"This seems so sudden. But my answer is yes." Jan Di felt sorry to Ji Hoo at that moment, but this was the man she chose first. She had been waiting for him all this time. They slowly proceeded down the aisle towards the empty altar. Joon Pyo turned to face Jan Di once again and held his hands out. Jan Di placed her hands in his.

"I'll go first." Joon Pyo started, "Jan Di-ah, we have been through so much and you have stuck by me through the best times and the worst. Even though I tried to push you away, you came back to me. I am so thankful to you, but yet I am sorry to you at the same time. For years I have given you nothing but trouble, and you gave me so much love in return. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. You have changed me for good. I will cherish you until the end of time. I will continue to love you even after that. Without you, I am nothing. I promise to be your star, ever watching over my moon." He gently held the star pendant around Jan Di's neck. "From now until forever."

Jan Di had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Joon Pyo. He wiped away a stray tear from her face. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"No. I want to." Jan Di began, "Many years ago, when I sullied your face with an ice-cream cone…"

Joon Pyo laughed.

She continued, "…I would have never believed that I would fall for this giant jerk. He was rough around the edges, but then again so was I. You brought me into a world I could have only dreamed of. I gained a lover and three brothers who protected me fiercely. I am a stronger person because of you. I am also grateful and sorry to you. You are my star and forever will be. I will always love you. I will forever."

The two of them kissed before God who was their only witness that night. Bittersweet tears flowed from Jan Di's eyes.

"Why are you crying, my love?" Joon Pyo asked as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Don't all girls cry at weddings?" She mused, but deep inside she was still thinking about the surgery and a small part thought about Ji Hoo.

A short while later they headed back to the hospital. "It's getting dark," Joon Pyo noticed.

"Mmm." Jan Di agreed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Later that night as Joon Pyo climbed in the hospital bed, he looked over at Jan Di. "I have one more request."

"Anything." She said.

He patted the bed beside him. "Sleep here with me tonight."

She crawled next to him. He opened his arm and she laid her head down and wrapped her arm around his torso. He gently stroked her hair.

"I'm scared, Jan Di." He said suddenly.

Jan Di was quiet for a moment before starting, "I am too. But you'll get through this. You have to."

"Saranghae, jagiya." He said

"Saranghae." She answered.

The two of them held each other in silence until both finally drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning came too quickly for everyone. Joon Pyo was being prepared for the operation by a team of doctors and nurses. Jan Di was a nervous wreck, but stood by his side faithfully. Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were sitting on the couch offering words of support. Joon Pyo's mother, father and sister were in attendance standing about the room.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Joon Pyo asked with a smile. "It's just a surgery. I'll be recovering in no time."

"I know you will." Jan Di said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

Everyone offered words of encouragement until the head surgeon entered the room. "It's time," he said. Joon Pyo moved from his bed to a stretcher.

Madam Kang rushed to Joon Pyo. "My son…" Tears began pouring forth from her eyes. "My son, I love you and…"

Joon Pyo grabbed his mother's hand in reassurance, "I know, oma. I know."

Her hand slipped from his grasp as they wheeled him away. Jan Di followed the stretcher out of the room and down the hall towards the surgical suite. Just before they entered the frosted sliding glass door, Joon Pyo called out, "Wait!" The doctors and nurses looked down in surprise, but stopped.

"Jan Di-ah, come closer." He said.

Jan Di bent down close to his face. "Jan Di-ah, no matter what may happen, I want you to find your happiness. Promise me."

She felt her heart drop at his words, "Joon-ah, don't talk like that…you'll be fine."

A smug look crossed his face, "Of course I will, I'm the mighty Gu Joon Pyo. But, still I want you promise me." He wiped a tear from her face.

"I…I promise."

"Good girl. Now give me one more kiss for luck."

She placed her trembling lips on his.

"Ah, now I feel like I could face anything with just the power of your kiss. Fighting?"

She tried her best to give him an encouraging smile, "Fighting."

"I'm ready now." He said to the surgical team and they wheeled him through the door.

Jan Di dropped to a crouch on the floor and rested her arms on her knees. She bent her head into her arms and began to sob. She felt a reassuring hand on her back and looked up to see Ji Hoo standing there.

"Don't cry, Jan Di. He wouldn't want to know you're doing that. He's fighting as hard as he can, so you have to fight, too."

He helped her stand up slowly and led her to a row of chairs outside of the surgical suite. He sat down beside her and held her hand. "Sunbae, what if…"

"What if he walks out of this hospital as big of a bastard as he's always been?" He offered a smile.

Jan Di let a small laugh escape, "Yeah, he definitely will."

The hours passed by slowly. Jan Di, the remainder of the F4, and Joon Pyo's family quietly sat waiting for a sign of Joon Pyo's surgeon.

Madam Kang quietly sat beside Jan Di who was resting her head in her hands.

"Jan Di-ah," Madam Kang began, "I know we've never been on the best of terms. I am a prideful woman, you know. It's hard for me to back down once I've started."

"Omonim…"

"Joon Pyo came by his stubborn streak honestly. I can't say that I'm completely sorry for all the things I've done. I did it all thinking that I was doing the best for Joon Pyo. I never thought for a minute that he'd fall into a Cinderella story such as this."

Jan Di was silent as Madam Kang continued looking straight ahead, "But, you were the girl he chose. You stood by his side through good times and bad. And even though we all tried to push you away to protect you from the truth, in my own way, I still fought for you to be with him. The pictures. The wedding announcement. It was my stubborn way of telling you not to give up. I know that may have caused you confusion and pain, but at that time, I was doing what I thought was best for your own good."

She paused and Jan Di looked at Madam Kang in awe. Madam Kang had never shared her deepest thoughts with Jan Di before.

"What I'm trying to say, Jan Di-ah," she continued, "is that I accept you. You are the girl my son loves. You may not be the heir to a conglomerate, but you worked hard to get where you are. You are brave and face obstacles head on. That is the kind of woman my son needs. I don't know if we will ever be close like mother and daughter, but I promise I will stop meddling in your affairs. I will leave you and Joon Pyo to make your own decisions. It's time I lived out the rest of my life in peace."

Joon Pyo's father and Joon Hee both looked approvingly at Madam Kang. The F4 boys looked at each other in shock to hear those words come out of "the witch's" mouth.

Jan Di stood up and formally bowed before Madam Kang, "Omonim, thank you for accepting me into your family. I know I am not worthy. I am grateful to you. I am also sorry if I have been a burden."

Madam Kang simply placed a hand on Jan Di's shoulder as she walked away down the hall. Jan Di returned to her stunned by the conversation she just had. Ji Hoo squeezed her hand and smiled.

Some hours later, Madam Kang was pacing outside of the door to the surgical suite. "What is taking so long?"

"He'll be out soon, oma." Joon Hee said reassuringly to her mother.

Just like clockwork, the door to the surgical suite opened. Everyone looked up in anticipation. Jan Di's heart was racing a mile a minute, as she looked towards the surgeon for good news. Then suddenly it was if time completely slowed down. She couldn't hear what was going on, or if her body refused to process it. She saw the surgeon taking his gloves off. He approached Madam Kang, he said something to her and then dropped his head low. Everything became a chaotic blur.

Suddenly, Madam Kang dropped to her knees and began to wail.


	21. Chapter 21

The greeting room for the funeral was somber. At the back of the room was a large folding screen, and in front of the screen were hundreds of flowers meticulously arranged upon a coffin. In the center of the flowers was a photo of Gu Joon Pyo flanked by candles and incense.

Madam Kang, dressed in a black hanbok, sat crumpled against the wall. Her husband tried to console her to no avail. Jan Di sat against the wall in disbelief.

A long line of visitors paying their condolences began shuffling in. Gu Joon Hee received each one with a bow. Each visitor then paid their respects to the memorial set up for Joon Pyo.

Eventually, Jan Di's family arrived. "Aigoo…" Na Gong Ju began, "…he was so young. How could this happen? My poor daughter, losing her love." Geum Il Bong wiped away a tear, "Son-in-law, thank you for taking care of us all this time." Geum Kang San stepped forward, "Hyung, you left before you could see me graduate. I will live my life by following your footsteps." The family members bowed deeply in front of the memorial. Then they made their way to Joon Pyo's parents.

"Thank you for looking after our family and my daughter all this time." Geum Il Bong said graciously.

"Na Gong Ju, Geum Il Bong, this is not the end for us." Madam Kang lifted her head and tried to smile blearily. "Joon Pyo loved you all. We will look after your family as he would have wanted us to."

The Geum family dropped to their knees in a formal bow and paid their respect to their benefactors. "We don't know what to say." Geum Il Bong said.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo arrived next. Ga Eul and Mika were close behind. For the first time in her life, Jan Di saw her knights crying. Bearing witness to the scene only served to make her feel worse. She put her head down and continued to quietly cry.

"Yah, Gu Joon Pyo," Yi Jung started with a trembling voice, "What is this? We were a team. You were our brother. How could you just leave us this way?"

Ji Hoo was silent. Endless tears fell from his eyes and he knelt before the memorial. He couldn't bring himself to speak. _Joon Pyo, how could you do this? What will we do without you now? You were my closest friend and yet my biggest rival. I loved you like a brother. I hated you like a brother. But you were always important to me. I would have done anything for you. If I could trade places with you so that you could live the rest of your life with Jan Di, I would gladly give up my soul. But here I am, and there you are. You've left us with a mess. I will miss you so much._

Woo Bin put his hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder in reassurance. "I am at a loss for words, bro. We grew up together. I thought we'd grow old together. A bunch of old flower grandpas stirring up trouble in our later years." Woo Bin stopped and sighed to suppress his tears. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar red card with "F4" printed on it in gold. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo stood up and stepped forward beside Woo Bin.

"If you ever need us…" Yi Jung started.

"All you need to do is…." Ji Hoo continued.

Woo Bin placed the card on the flowers. "…Give 'em the red card and we'll come fight with you, no matter where you are. The F4 will give 'em hell."

The day was long and tiring and as the last visitor left, Jan Di approached the place where Joon Pyo lay. "Pabo. How could you leave me? We were going to get married! We were going to live the rest of our lives together! We were going to have children! We were going to fight and make up and fight and make up again! We were going to grow old! And now you abandon me? We spend one perfect day together, we confess our love in front of God, and then you disappear from my life forever?" She held herself tightly in an attempt to stop shaking with sorrow, "I love you Gu Joon Pyo. I always have and I always will."

She touched the star necklace around her neck. "You will always be with me." She placed an old bracelet on the flowers next to the red card. "This is the first gift you ever gave me. This silly old anklet you bought for me in New Caladonia ages ago. I leave this with you. Don't lose it like I did, once."

She collapsed to the floor in front of his casket and cried uncontrollably. Her sobs shook her for hours. Finally she fell asleep on the floor, by his side. Ji Hoo entered the room and saw her laying there. He took off his jacket and placed it over her before sitting against the wall to keep a silent vigil over her for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Ji Hoo said farewell to the last patient and locked the clinic door behind him. He walked slowly to his office and sat down. He looked over at a framed picture of Jan Di. "Pogoshipoyo." He said as he placed his fingers on the still photo of her smiling face. He sat there for a moment in silence before he pulled out a pen and some paper from the desk drawer and began to write.

_Dear Jan Di,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How are things in the states? Are the doctors at John Hopkins treating you well? I hope you will find your way back to Korea soon. So much has happened since you left._

_Ga Eul and Mika are both pregnant. Can you believe it? Yi Jung and Woo Bin sure can't. They say they're too young to be fathers, but despite their resistance to growing up, I know they are overjoyed at having children. Of course the wives are giving them no small amount of trouble with their ridiculous cravings and mood swings. You'll come back to visit the babies once they're born, right?_

_Joon Hee has taken over the mantle at Shinhwa. She's now overseeing both domestic and international affairs. However, I think it won't be too much longer until she will be able to share her burden. Your brother is set to graduate soon and he has been working alongside Joon Hee. I think she is grooming him to be a director at Shinhwa and even Madam Kang is impressed with his business sense. Your parents must be so proud of him._

_Your parents stop by to visit me at the clinic from time to time. Omonim brings me food and Abunim and I go fishing. It's nice to have them around or else I'd spend my days doing nothing but working at the clinic and taking care of the foundation._

_As for Madam Kang, it took her a long time to grieve. The boys and your parents visited her often. I came along sometimes. It was hard to walk in that house and know that Gu Joon Pyo wasn't there. She's starting to come back to her old self, though. And that's a good thing….and sometimes a bad thing if you know what I mean._

_Jan Di, despite everything, I miss you. I hope you will come back to the clinic when you are ready. Life isn't the same without you. Everyone asks about you, especially Ga Eul. You should call her more often._

_Well, I guess that's been our life in a nutshell. My phone is always on, just so you know. I hope to hear from you._

_-Yoon Ji Hoo_

Ji Hoo folded up the letter and placed it in the mailbox on his way home.

A month later, Ji Hoo found himself on a plane headed to London. From his first class seat, he looked over his itinerary for the International Physicians Association conference.

"Aish, it's going to be busy." He said.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" The flight attendant asked.

"Wine, please." He replied.

The flight was long, but it gave him ample time to review his notes for the seminar he was giving on the importance of vaccinations in the East. Finally the plane touched down at Heathrow airport. A limousine was waiting for him and drove him to the Ritz hotel.

After a quick shower and nap, he dressed up in a light grey suit. The jacket was long, almost to his knees. Under the jacket he wore a white shirt and blue ascot. The pants were tailor fitted. He slipped into his black shoes, adjusted his cufflinks and headed downstairs for the welcome dinner.

The ballroom reminded him of the one from last year's conference at the Royal York. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Walnut chairs with lush red velvet upholstery surrounded each table covered with a satin cloth. Roman styled murals adorned the walls and small statues placed in the recessed alcoves kept vigil over the room. The carpet was garishly opulent with ornate design of red, yellow, black and grey.

Ji Hoo mingled for a bit until he saw Young Seongsaengnim. "Seonsaengnim!" Ji Hoo waved at his former medical school teacher. "I am glad you were able to attend this year as well! I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone."

"Yah…look at you Yoon Ji Hoo. I hear things are going well at the clinic."

"Yes. It's hectic, but it keeps me busy."

"So it should be. I can remember back in medical school you were always so studious. I never had such a hard working student as you." Young Seonsaengnim gushed.

A woman's voice came from behind Yoon Ji Hoo, "Seonsengnim, you told me I was your hardest working student."

Ji Hoo swirled around to see Jan Di standing there in an elegant black dress with silver sequin accents. She wore her hair down, with a silver flower barrette, sweeping her bangs back and placed just above her left ear. His heart skipped a beat. He would have thought that Yeong Seonsaengnim would have given him a heads up of her attendance.

"Well, it looks like you know someone else here, after all. I must mingle with other doctors, if you'll please excuse me." Young Seonsangnim smilled and waved goodbye before rushing off to another group of doctors.

"You look amazing, Jan Di. I wasn't expecting you here again." He said with surprise in his voice.

"Mmm. Well, Young Seonseangnim invited me to give a presentation on Eastern medicine versus Western medicine."

"Wow, you must have learned a lot at John Hopkins." Ji Hoo had so much more he wanted to say but didn't know where to start. The two of them just stared at each other for a while, taking in the other's presence. The MC of the evening stepped up to the podium, "Excuse me everyone, if you could have a seat, dinner is about to be served."

Ji Hoo wanted to steal a few more moments with Jan Di. "What made you come back?"

Jan Di reached inside her handbag and pulled out the letter he wrote to her. "I've been missing out on too many things and I felt the time was right to return home."

Ji Hoo was still in shock over the sudden appearance of Jan Di. He glanced at the letter, thankful she received it.

"Well, I better go see where my table is. You know I can't skip a meal." Jan Di said with a wink.

"That's for sure." Ji Hoo laughed.

He began to walk away in a daze, his mind still reeling, when suddenly Jan Di called after him. "Would you like to grab a drink later...oppa?"

Ji Hoo turned around and smiled warmly. "I'd like that, Jan Di-ah. I'd like that very much."


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was a cloudy day and the rain fell like mist, clinging to the grass in a blanket of star-like droplets. Geum Jan Di made her way up a hill, with an umbrella in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. She stopped at a grave site that was immaculately manicured. She sighed. Her eyes became teary. She placed the bouquet by the head stone.

"Joon-ah…" she spoke softly to the grave. "I've come to visit. I am doing well. Your mother, father and sister are all doing well, too. The F4 are still as crazy as always." She paused for a moment and put her hand to Joon Pyo's gravestone.

She choked back a sob, "I miss you. I never thought I'd see the day where you weren't a part of my life. In some ways, you still are." She fondled the star shaped pendant around her neck.

"It's strange. Some days, I chase after you on the street because I could swear I see you walking ahead of me. I catch a glimpse of you once in a while in a passing car. And there are times when I have a feeling that I could turn a corner and see you standing there, in your usual arrogant way, just to tell me I'm late for something." She let a small awkward laugh escape her lips as she brushed away her tears.

"There's so much I want to tell you. There was so much left to say. I wish those days of us fighting would have been spent loving each other more. Although we were never officially married by law, on that last day…" she took a deep breath, "…on that last day, I truly felt that I finally knew your heart. I truly felt like your wife."

"I know you are in a good place, looking down over all of us, yelling at us when we do something stupid. Laughing at us when we're silly. Crying for us when we go through a hard time. I know you're putting everyone up above in their place. If I know you, you've probably been a handful for God. So don't worry about us. We're all okay. We all miss you, but we're okay."

Yoon Ji Hoo stepped up beside her, facing Joon Pyo's grave. "Hey, chingu. Life just isn't the same without you. I miss you. We didn't always see eye to eye, but you were my brother."

A little boy holding Ji Hoo's hand tugged at his blazer. "Appa, why is oma crying?"

Jan Di bent down so she could be eye level with the young boy, "My son, sometimes in life you lose something or someone very precious to you, and that can make you a little sad."

Ji Hoo took the boy by the hand and stepped forward towards Joon Pyo's grave. "There's someone I'd like to introduce you to, Joon." Ji Hoo shifted the boy in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "This is Yoon Joon Pyo, our son. And let me tell you man, he's living up to his namesake quite well." he paused to chuckle, and then continued more seriously, "And…I kept my promise. Jan Di will never want for anything."

They silently stood at the grave for a few more moments. Finally the family of three turned to go. "Oma, is that my uncle?" Yoon Joon Pyo asked.

"Yes, he's your uncle and your angel, ever looking down on us."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo headed back down the hill with their son between them holding his parent's hands. "Oma, was my uncle a good man?"

At that moment, a single ray of sunshine had peered through the clouds, illuminating Gu Joon Pyo's grave.

She looked back at Joon Pyo's shining grave and smiled. "Son, he was the best."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you SO much for reading my fanfic. Thank you to my husband who really helped to enrich this story. And last but not least, a special thank you to those readers who stuck with me from beginning to end as I was writing this. Your comments were truly an inspiration. **

**To be honest, when I began the story, I wanted it to be pure Ji Hoo/Jan Di fanfic. But around Chapter 10, it's almost as if this story had a mind of its own. It went where it wanted to go, and I just provided the medium for it to be told. If you would have asked me at Chapter 1 what the final chapter would have been, I honestly couldn't have told you. I think it worked out better this way, as my original idea would have been very bland and boring. I hope the Joon Pyo/Jan Di fans aren't too mad at me and I hope I gave him a worthy departure from my vision of the Shinhwa-verse. **

**Will I write again? I'm taking a break for a while, but who knows? There are so many K-Dramas out there that inspire me that perhaps you may find me writing about a character you know and love sometime in the near future. Thank you, again.**


End file.
